My Wicked Family
by ApplemonPie
Summary: WARNING: (THIS CONTAINS YAOI AND MATURE CONTENT! Viewer discretion is advised. Characters belong to Nintendo. This is probably the first Bowser x Wario story here.) Bowser Jr. was pretty much content with his life, when suddenly, Bowser started dating Wario. Will Junior be able to live with this greedy money grubber being his second parent? Or will he cringe? Probably both.
1. Chapter 1: A beautiful Lie

Bowser closed the door. He looked around tensely and then wandered around his bedroom. He took a deep breath and eyed Wario, his shorter boyfriend. Wario was waiting patiently on Bowser's bed- practically smashing it with his own weight. "Bowser, my love, are you ready to have sex? If not, let me know." Wario blushed, speaking in his usual thicc Italian accent.

Bowser studied Wario's body. It was extremely fat, soft and wobbly. He walked towards the bed and his eyes met Wario's.

"I am ready." Bowser stroked Wario's brunette hair. Bowser smiled as he laid down on his belly and showed Wario his anus. His nose bled at the sight of it. Bowser's giant scaly butt, just waiting to be happy. He got up on top of the bed, erected his penis and gently shoved it into Bowser's anus. It seemed pretty large, like a deep rabbit hole.

Bowser blushed as he felt Wario's penis going in and out of his anus. He masturbated and smiled warmly as his claws dug deep into the bed sheets.

Wario put his hands on Bowser's butt and squeezed It sexually. He closed his eyes and squeezed his butt harder. Bowser blushed an even deeper red and ripped the sheets off the bed. He moaned passionately and said "STOP!"

Wario took his penis out of Bowser's anus and it was covered in cum. Wario wheezed and his love handles was covered in sweat. He kissed the koopa's butt and licked it. "*HONK* ... can you lick my anus?" Bowser asked the Wario timidly. "Of course, why not?" Wario laughed his signature laugh. He stuck out his tongue and let it swerve inside his anus.

Wario was sweating up a storm. He felt so overheated by what was happening but at the same time he couldn't stop himself. Bowser moaned loudly as his tail wagged. Suddenly, the two heard a gasp.

They stopped and looked at the door, only to see Bowser Jr. with his eyes widened in shock!

"Um... Son... It's... It's not what it looks like!" Bowser pleaded.

"Errr... No-a-homo! No-a-homo!" Wario sweat as he covered himself.

Bowser jr. took a deep breathe. He then ran across the hallway and shouted: "OUR DAD IS GAY! KING DAD IS GAY!"

Bowser ran after him, picked him up, and covered his mouth. "Don't tell anyone else a thing about our sex or I'll punish you with my mallet!" Bowser whispered to him threateningly. Bowser jr. nodded as he sweat. He still couldn't believe he saw them have sex.

"Aww... Bowser I think we scarred the poor kid for life..." Wario frowned as he made Bowser let his son go. Bowser Jr walked off nervously. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"He'll be alright. He fell in lava, got tortured, saw millions of Mario spawns die by his own hands, and saw others get tortured and eaten." Bowser casually explained.

"Should I be afraid of living with you?" Wario asked.

"Very." Bowser grinned.

Wario chuckled and said: "I've dealt with lava, evil clowns, evil pirates, a king of an entire land, a T-rex in a bikini, a flying evil jewel demon, a **_PRINCESS_** demon, piranha plants, an entire gaming company and a whole pyramid. I could deal with livin' with a freak like you."

Bowser and Wario laughed heartily, when all of a sudden, Wario's cellphone rang playing "Get Money".

"It better not be mom again." Wario said before picking it up. "Hello?"

"WAAAAAAA!" Waluigi screamed on the other end.

"Great just great... Not a good time to be calling me, little bro." Wario said struggling to put on his bright yellow shirt.

"We're not even blood brothers!" Waluigi snorted.

"I don't care. Now whatdoya want?" Wario said as he stuffed himself in his plum colored overalls, Bowser putting on his bracelets in the background.

"What I want is for you to come to my birthday party! I was alone last year and I don't WAnna be alone again!" Waluigi spit talked at his iPhone 7, the spit somehow flying into Wario's face.

"Look... I don't give a flying *HONK* if you're alone at your party or not. Invite Rosalina again she's the only one willing to go."

 **"WARIO!"** Bowser roared breathing out fire.

"What? Now all of a sudden you care about my step brother?"

"Well if he's your family, you treat him as such! Adopted or not!" Bowser snatched the phone from Wario and said: "I'm coming too! And so are all of my koopa kids!"

Wario grunted and snatched it back,

"Hello? Was that Bowser? Hello?" Waluigi asked.

"Sorry... that was him... Um... err... We're dating. Don't tell anyone about it or I'mma use you as a toilet brush, again!"

"That's wonderful! Just WAHderful! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Waluigi clapped.

Wario's face turned red in embarrassment, his nose instantly going from pink to red in seconds.

"What did he say?" Bowser asked.

"He said it's wonderful we're d-dating."

"Good that's one guy not crept out by us."

"Mama mia..."

"OK, Wario... Tell Bowser to take every single kid, even the worst ones like that Roy punk. Bye-bye!" Waluigi said before hanging up.

"Wait I- oh dammit!" Wario sweat as he gripped his outdated cell phone.

Bowser smirked and squinted his eyes like he accomplished an evil scheme. Wario sighed in defeat and put away his phone. If this party was successful enough, his brother might steal his popularity. "OK, Bowser. Now listen up! If you invite any of your minions, or peach, or anyone else... I'm gonna put our porn on the internet!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Bowser gasped.

"Oh yes I would~" Wario squinted and grinned the same way as Bowser.

"F-fine... No good money grubbing fool."

"Good. Love-a-you!"

"Love you t-too..." Bowser's left eye twitched.

...

Later that day...

Bowser and his koopa kids walked into the meeting room. They began to converse about Waluigi's birthday party. Wario made sure no one else found out about the party.

"Okay... so where exactly is this party gonna take place?" Ludwig asked.

"Waluigi's house." Bowser replied, itching his shell.

"IS IT A SURPRISE PARTY?!" Lemmy asked as he jumped up and down.

"...I guess... he didn't really explain things well in this text." Bowser said looking at his phone.

The kids gathered around and looked at it.

"Well , beautiful balloons and decorations, I can take care of!" Wendy smiled.

"I dunno what presents we're gonna give him, though. In fact, none of us know what he likes besides sports and mini games!" Roy yelled.

"... Maybe we could just um... be there for him. I mean if no one has ever been to his birthday parties, maybe the presence of people would make him happy enough." Bowser Jr. explained.

Bowser and the Koopalings looked at him in silence. They stared for a few minutes before bursting into laughter.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Roy chuckled.

"Yeah! So corny!" Larry agreed as he rolled on the floor.

Wario walked into the room.

"Maybe... we should lie to him about getting presents... and once he opens the boxes, BOOM! NOTHING! WA HA HA HA HA!" Wario evilly laughed.

"... That's.. actually not a bad idea. I have a lot of empty boxes I need to put into good use. And I'm always up for an evil prank!" Bowser pat his back, almost causing the fat man to fall over.

The kids all cheered, except for Bowser Jr. He wanted to get the purple plumber at least something for his birthday. He looked up what Waluigi likes on his computer. He mostly found Daisy, Party games, sports, and tennis. Bowser Jr snuck outside and brought a bunch of craft stuff. He went back into the castle. "Um... Junior... Why are you carrying all of that stuff?" Bowser be asked.

"I... Um ... I'm gonna make something for someone." Bowser Jr blushed. His face turned red.

"What? Who are you gonna make it for?" Bowser's left eyebrow almost floated comedically above his head.

"Um.. my... girlfriend." Bowser jr lied. He then quickly turned away and tucked his small tail between his legs.

"Oh... Her... Ugh I still hate that she's a mad scientist. Reminds me too much of Fawful." Bowser muttered, his fuzzy eyebrows lowering.

"Yeah. See ya later dad! And quit it with all that gay stuff!" Bowser Jr ran into his room and locked the door.

"...Shut up about that. You didn't see anything!" Bowser grunted intensely.

"Phew! Man, that was close! Now... All I gotta do is think of something to make." Bowser Jr thought.

He kept make a tennis racket, but he ended up messing up his room with the purple and yellow paint. He also ended up getting splinters.

He then mopped it up, saw the strands of the mop, and got an idea.

After a few hours, Jr was done cleaning up the paint. He got out the new sewing materials and made the ugliest looking Daisy plush in the Mushroom kingdom.

"He's gonna love it." Jr smiled. To him, it was pretty good. Even though the strands of her hair kept falling off. He wrapped it up neatly in a little red box and tied it with a yellow ribbon.

He then wrote on a sticker: "To: Waluigi Wario, from Bowser Jr Koopa".

"Well... I pray to Rosalina he likes this." Bowser Jr thought as he put the box under his bed.

"KIDS! TIME FOR DINNER! WASH YOUR DAMN HANDS!" Bowser yelled through a speaker.

Bowser Jr sighed, got up, and walked into the bathroom. His siblings crowded around the five sinks, trying to get their hands clean, desperate to eat the fried chicken Wario made. They all pushed and shoved each other. Bowser Jr punched at them and quickly grabbed a bar of soap. Roy snatched it from him and washed his hands.

Jr snatched it back and scrubbed it on his own scally yellow hands. Roy chuckled and shouted "First one to the dinner table, chumps!" And ran as fast as his stubby legs carried him. The others scream and shout, running behind him, Iggy Koopa sounding the loudest.

Bowser and Wario set up the table in the dining room.

"Look out for the stampede." Bowser warned Wario as he put the last fork on the table.

"... The what?" Wario asked as he put the chicken in the middle of the table. The ground shook as the two Koopa troopas guarding the door ran away from it.

Bowser had a cheeky grin and put on a swat helmet. He took cover behind the end of the table. Wario hid with him and held onto a wad of cash.

The door then bursted open! _**BOOM!**_

All eight of Bowser's children came running in. They ate up the chicken like a pack of wild hyenas.

"Wow... that's the first time I've cooked for them! They're already eatin' it up! Wa ha!" Wario peeked.

"Trust me, they do this with my food too." Bowser said.

"How we gonna eat some chicken?" Wario asked, making a derpy face.

Bowser showed him two plates of chicken, rice, and porkchop wrapped in plastic.

"Let's just say... I made some extra food just in case." He winked.

Wario drooled and his eyes sparkled. He ripped off the plastic and devoured his plate right away.

Bowser ate sloppily as well. The family ate and made a mess so big it made Wario's room look clean in comparison. They played the Wii U until Wario had to go back home.

"Awww... Wario! Can you stay longer?! Pleaaaaase?!" Iggy Koopa screamed. He held onto the fat man's short, stubby leg. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Sorry but no. I gotta go back home until I'mma able to move in, kid." He said, trying to shake him off. He took off his green elf shoe, but Iggy still gripped his leg tight.

"Come on, bro! We already said bye to him! All 8 of us, chump!" Roy growled.

"Yeah. He's not that good at Splatoon, after all." Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes.

"GET OFF WARIO NOW OR YOU'RE ON PUNISHMENT! NO CANDY FOR A _**MONTH**_!" Bowser roared, causing all his kids to jump back. Even Wario stepped back in fear.

"F-fine." Iggy said as he let go of Wario.

"Thank you! Bye! It's been fun, losers!" Wario said before slamming the door in poor Iggy's face.

"Hey Junior..." Iggy said sadly.

"Yeah Iggy?"

"Is our dad really gay?"

Bowser Jr hesitated, then said "Not in a million years."


	2. Chapter 2: Waluigi's Birthday Farty

The next day Waluigi Wario woke up and smiled. He couldn't believe it was his birthday and he actually felt happy! He expected not just Rosalina, but Bowser, Wario, and the Koopalings to show up at his birthday party! He ran into Wario's bedroom.

"Wario wake up! Wake up!" He shook his fatter sibling.

"Uhh what?" Wario grumbled.

"Guess wah day it is? Guess! Guess!" Waluigi smiled.

"The day you shut up. Wah hahaha!" Wario pushed him off and laughed cruelly.

"No you stupid! It's my birthday! The day I was born! Unlike you cause you stupid." Waluigi slapped him. When not on the phone, the two brothers are physically abusive towards each other.

"Happy birthday." Wario said sarcastically. Wario slapped the plumber in purple pajamas and walked towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth. Waluigi rubbed his cheek. "Birthday slap." He whispered.

Waluigi brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. He felt in so much pain but at the same time he felt excited. All of a sudden, his cellphone rang. He saw Rosalina was calling and gulped.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Hi sexy~ happy birthday!" Rosalina flirted.

"Ugh... Thank you. I'm guessing you're coming to the party too, wah? Like you always do every year..."

" _Too?_ There's other guests?" Rosalina tilted her head.

Waluigi got nervous and breathed in slowly. His face was bright red like a cherry. He swallowed hard then said:

"Bowser's family. You better not screw it up!"

"I had no clue you... Associated yourself with that monster outside of the Mario party and kart games."

"I'm-a-sorry. I mean I know he's did some horrible stuff in space and all, but–"

"We're gonna have so much fun! Oh my gosh I never had a party with a king and his children before! As long as the man redeemed himself I'm all in!" Rosalina said happily.

Waluigi paused with his goofy mouth wide open. He had no clue what to think of say. He couldn't believe Rosalina actually wanted to party with Bowser.

"Well anyways, see you later, birthday boy!" Rosalina giggled before hanging up. Waluigi just dropped his cellphone in slow motion.

"...okay can someone tell the effects editor to stop-a-zoomin' in and slowin' things down?!" Wario angrily broke the fourth wall. He then made himself some pancakes and only made one for Waluigi.

Waluigi picked up his phone and put it on the table. He took some silverware and dawned some syrup upon the buttery flat pancake. He took little polite bites of it as his brother ate the opposite way, sloppily. His fat body was covered in syrup and crumbs. It was absolutely disgusting, and Waluigi wondered how in the world Bowser loved him romantically. Sure he was proud of the two, but Wario didn't seem like the hottest guy in town. Knowing him for 32 years didn't help that fact

"Hey Wario." Waluigi asked.

"Waaah?" Wario asked, his mouth full of sticky pancakes.

"...Chew and swallow."

Wario swallowed his pancakes the asked in a more clear tone: "Waaah?"

"...Um. Why does Bowser _like_ you, exactly?"

"He says it's ma personality. He also likes that I hate the Mario!" Wario said with a big toothy grin on his fat face. He then let out a loud fart. Waluigi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well sometimes ya do have a heart... Sure it's a rare occasion, but still... Is there anything else he likes about you, wah?"

"He likes my thick butt. Now wash the dishes, ya purple beanpole."

"You, *HONK* hole I ain't washin' what you made!"

"Do it before I uh beat you with ma nose!"

"Fine! Fine!" Waluigi whined. He picked up the sticky dishes and took them to the sink. Wario always treated him like this on his birthday. Pretty much worse then all the other days, and the birthday party was the only event he looked forward to. Especially now that a lot more people were going to be there.

He then had an idea. He broke all of the dishes, causing Wario to get up. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT RACKET?!"

Waluigi's tennis racket got up and ran away.

"AND WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" Wario yelled even louder. His zig zag mustache twitching.

"Oops! Wario! There's no more dishes to wash! You have more money than me from all those microgames you sell! And you know what that means!" Waluigi said with a cheeky grin on his face. He threw out the broken shards.

Wario mumbled and went outside. He couldn't believe he was trolled by his brother like that.

He changed into his Wario Ware clothes, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his purse.

"I hate spending money, I hate chores, and I HATE YOUR BIRTHDAY!" He said before slamming the door shut.

"WAAAAH HA HA HAHAHA!" Waluigi laughed. His skinny body rolling and squirming on the floor like a decapitated worm.

Later on... Wario, Bowser, Rosalina and the koopalings all prepared Waluigi's birthday party. They put all their presents on the couch. Rosalina had her finest looking birthday cake on the table prepared just for her purple crush. Wario didn't really do much but hide for the surprise while Bowser set up the silverware. Bowser Jr was so tempted to tell everyone the truth, but he knew his father would kill him so he stayed silent.

"How does it feel having 8 children?! Oh it must be so much fun!" Rosalina said as she tied up the balloons Wendy gave her.

"It's like getting thrown into a blender without no where to escape. But I'm used to how horrifying they can get! Haw haw haw!" Bowser laughed, spit flying in her face. Rosalina wiped her face with her own dress then tied up a balloon shaped like a backwards "L".

"I see..." She mumbled.

"Sometimes I baby sit them. It ain't easy at all, you know! It's like nails on a chalkboard if the chalkboard also screamed. Wah ha ha ha!" Wario laughed. Bowser laughed along with him and put a big scaly arm around him.

"You two seem to have a strong friendly bond. I love seeing you two happy!" Rosalina smiled.

"To me, it's pretty awkward. It's like having two drunk uncles around." Bowser Jr said.

"Imagine hearing that every day! That'd be so awful! One or more dad jokes every five minutes!" Larry laughed.

"...yeah... Horrifying." Bowser Jr laughed nervously. He imagined Wario and Bowser kissing at a wedding then telling him endless awful dad jokes at the after-party. What made it even worse was that Iggy Koopa laughed obnoxiously loud at them in the most goofy tux he's ever seen.

"GUYS! HE'S HERE! EVERYBODY HIDE!" Iggy yelled.

Bowser turned off the lights and everyone went to their hiding spots.

Bowser nuzzled Wario a bit knowing it was dark. Wario blushed, smiled, and farted.

Waluigi unlocked the door and said "Hello? I heard screaming. Is anyone there? Hellooooo?"

Everyone jumped out and said "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALUIGI!"

Waluigi's eyes filled with tears. For the first time he felt extremely happy.

"Awww you guys didn't have to! I thought you were gonna lie and not come here!" Waluigi said.

"Of course we thought of you! After all every single birthday party of yours has been you and Rosalina only!" Bowser smiled.

"Now let's pump out some tunes, chumps!" Roy said before turning on a boom box. It played some hip hop. Rosalina cut the vanilla cake and handed out pieces to everyone.

Some of the koopalings ate the cake and others danced. Wario pretty much ate more than he could chew and Bowser ate a bunch, leaving nothing but a slither for Waluigi.

Waluigi sighed and nibbled his piece.

"Hey, Walu... Wanna dance?" Rosalina asked him.

"...no." Waluigi rudely said before turning his chair away from her.

Rosalina sighed and danced with Lemmy and Ludwig instead.

After an hour, it was finally time to open the presents. Bowser and Wario snickered knowing that they all gave him nothing. They couldn't wait to see the said look on his face. Bowser Jr, on the other hand, was the only family member concerned about weather or not his present would be good.

Waluigi opened the presents one by one... And actually... Smiled at each and every one of the empty boxes. "Oh WAAAAH! How'd you know I loved boxes ? Thank you all _soooo_ much I love you I love you I love you!" Waluigi hugged all the koopalings to their surprise.

"What?! But... We thought you'd cry!" Lemmy said.

"We thought you'd be upset!" Ludwig crossed his arms.

"You like, actually love stupid empty boxes?!" Wendy asked.

"Course I do! It's better than those stupid hats Rosalina gives me! It's stupid, wah!" Waluigi said.

"Hey! I'll have you know I give you the finest space caps woven from the stars!" Rosalina crossed her arms.

Wario face palmed. Bowser Jr. Walked past him and showed waluigi his gift.

"Um... well... This box isn't empty. It has a nice gift I made myself. H-hope you like it." Bowser Jr explained.

Wario then stank up the room with his farts, causing everyone but Bowser to cringe.

Waluigi carefully opened the present as he held his nose and saw the ugly Daisy plush.

"Is this some kind of joke?! Do you think I'm a child who likes dolls?! It's all yours, kid! Keep it! And get this piece of trash out of my sight!" Waluigi said as he threw the Daisy plush at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr teared up.

"Aww son... It's okay. Don't insult him like that again or I'll break your bones. YOU HEAR ME, PURPLE PLUMBER?!" Bowser roared at him.

"Yeah! Don't insult Junior's gift ever again!" Wario said.

"Fine! Fine! I'll take it! Yeesh!" Waluigi grabbed it again, causing it to fall apart slightly.

Everyone sat in awkward silence untill Wario farted, causing them to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Wario Gets Jiggy with it

That night... Bowser Jr tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep, so he walked down the castle halls to get some water. Once he went past Bowser's room, he heard a familiar voice. He also smelled the stench of garlic.

"Wario? How'd he get back here?" He whispered. Wario laid next to Bowser in his bed.

Bowser Jr. listened to their conversation.

"Is it safe?" Wario asked Bowser.

"Everyone is asleep and it is dark. So none of the others should see us here, our secret is safe." Bowser grinned.

"Good. Today was... Way funner than I expected. At first I thought Waluigi would hog all the attention." Wario said.

"Well, you hog my attention every day, babe..." Bowser rubbed the fat man's hairy chest.

"Mmm hmm hmm..Bowser don't be so corny." Wario chuckled.

"It's true though. You seem to be a better person than Peach. You don't scream every five minutes." He curled the hair on his chest, causing him to blush.

"Why thank you..." Wario said before kissing his cheek.

 _"I'm gonna hurl!"_ Bowser Jr thought.

"Do ya think we should fix poor Junior's plush?" Bowser asked Wario.

"Hmm... Naaaahhh! Besides I dunno how to sew!" Wario said.

"No good son of a–"

"We should at least try to get some new materials for the boy." Bowser interrupted Junior without knowing.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Wario nodded.

Bowser Jr smiled a bit.

"But for now... I'm feelin' kind of horny. I wanna drown in your mouthwatering scoops of flesh..."

Bowser whispered.

"I've never heard a sentence that gay before. Let's-a-do it!" Wario whisper yelled.

The two then started to moan softly as the bed's springs squeaked. Junior's face turned completely green as he held a small hand over his mouth.

Junior ran into kitchen. He quickly got a cup of water feeling sick. He gulped it down, trying not to visualize Bowser plowing Wario's bubble butt.

"Oh man so gross... Well, better not to tell anyone or else Bowser is gonna hit me on the head with a metal mallet ...then again, I also like Omelette, a human girl, so who am I to judge?" Junior thought as he finished the water.

The small Koopa then went back into his room and went to bed, trying his best to forget about the interspecies gay sex. Little did he know, that was only the beginning of a terrifying union that was to come.

The next day... Iggy jumped on Bowser Jr's bed and yelled: "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WARIO MADE PANCAKES THEY'RE SO GOOD!"

"Jeez, Iggy! I'm up! I'm up!" Junior pushed the tall kid off his bed.

"Sorry! I just was so FREAKING EXCITED HE MADE A SURPRISE VISIT WITH BREAKFAST! YEEE!" Iggy shouted like a kid in a candy store.

"Do you ever have a chill button? You even seem excited when Dad hits you with a mallet." Junior asked as he looked down at him.

"Well yeah if I go to bed but... COME ON BEFORE THEY GET COLD!" Iggy said as he cartoonishly ram out Junior's room.

Junior sighed. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and went to the dinning room table. Everyone else grabbed a bunch of banana pancakes. Junior grabbed two and looked at Wario. He was in a purple apron that said "Big Boy" and held a frying pan with pink oven mitts.

 _"... Why does he look like a stereotypical mom?"_ Junior thought as he nibbled on the pancake.

"Um... Dad... Why'd you invite Wario over again?" Larry asked Bowser, who was eating Bacon on his throne.

"He cooks better than me. Way better... Sometimes I wish I knew how Italians do it, heh heh!" Bowser chuckled before stuffing greasy bacon into his mouth.

"Well I'm pretty chill with it." Larry smiled.

"... Not me." Junior mumbled.

"Will you pay me after this like you promised?! I want that money!" Wario asked desperately.

"400 coins, right?"

"YES! Gimme gimme gimme!" Wario put two more pancakes on a plate then gave it to him.

Bowser gave him a pile of coins in return causing dollar signs to appear in his eyes.

"It is gettin' mighty fishy he keeps visiting though. And the fact that King dad keeps invitin' him makes me think..." Roy began, causing Bowser and Wario to sweat nervously.

"... They might secretly be hustlers! Tradin' money and drugs and *HONK*! It's too obvious!" Roy said before pouring too much royal syrup on his pancakes.

"...yeah money only though, not drugs. Eh heh heh..." Wario chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay. But I've got my eyes on the two of you!" Roy said before taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were nothing but specks like the characters on Adventure Time. Not intimidating at all.

"Sure thing, son. By the way, watch what you're pouring." Bowser said.

"OH *HONK*!" Roy cussed, closing the syrup bottle.

"Hey, Wario... Do other humans cook and trade money for it too? Do they make good food as you?" Lemmy asked, tugging at Wario's overalls. He was the shortest koopaling.

"Oh they all cook terrible compared to me!" Wario boasted as he pointed at himself.

"He's lying, Lemmy." Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Don't hide the truth! I am the best!" Wario growled.

"Well that apron says you're a big boy, not the best boy! Hee hee!" Wendy laughed like a school girl.

"Knock it off!" Wario's face turned tomato red.

"Aww... Big Boy gonna cry?" Morton Koopa teased.

"Shut up, looser!" Wario covered the fat kid's mouth.

The other kids laughed.

 _"I'd like to see him in that apron butt naked."_ Bowser thought dirtier than any of the kids there.

"Okay okay that's enough about the apron! Wario, don't you have some microgames to make later on for, ya know, Wario Ware Inc?" Bowser nudged the pudgy man.

"Why... Yes! See ya later!" Wario smiled awkwardly. He took his suitcase full of things and said goodbye to each of the koopalings. He then mouthed silently: "Get jiggy tonight" without no one looking but Bowser.

Bowser tried not to laugh at this. "Anyways... Junior about the Daisy plush..."

"You want to fix it?"

"I was gonna buy materials for it... And–"

"Dad. It's okay. If Waluigi didn't like the gift then that's that."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Besides, I could always get him a box!" Junior joked.

"Why does he like boxes? What's the significance?" Ludwig asked the two.

"IDK. Maybe it's because he could put himself in one to avoid the pain of not being in Smash Bros. Or maybe to make himself a stupid homemade Nintendo Labo." Larry said as he combed his hair.

"BOXES ARE THE BEST YOU DO NOT DISS THE NINTENDO LABO! THAT IS THE MASTER OF BOXES!" Iggy shrieked angrily.

"Um... Iggy you scream higher than a G10 when you don't have to." Ludwig said as he covered his non visible ears.  
"What's a G10?" Iggy asked in a normal voice for once.

"It's the highest note ever sung. And it bugs me to death!" Ludwig answered.

"Well let me tell you, that yelling of his _always_ bugged me to death. Makes me wanna get out my mallet." Bowser said as he collected the dirty dishes.

"Please don't get out the mallet! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Iggy screamed, cracking the dishes.

"Iggy! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Bowser pointed down the castle hallways.

Iggy jumped on the ceiling and ran off like a madman.  
Larry and Wendy laughed a bit. Bowser shook his head and went into the kitchen.e

"Heh heh! He always weirded me out." Junior said.

"Wario is even less weird than him." Wendy smiled as she gave Larry a small mirror. Larry looked at it and combed his hair more.

 _"I really hope he doesn't become our mom or dad..."_ Junior thought. He went outside to buy Waluigi a little photo box. It was of course, a late birthday present.

Bowser Jr walked into a place called Diamond City. All of a sudden, he saw 9-Volt, one of Wario's friends, riding on a skateboard.

The Koopa raised an eyebrow once he saw 9-volt's strange yellow hat. It was a construction worker's helmet with two lightbulbs sticking out of the sides of it.

Before Junior could ask the kid about the contraption on his head, he scanned a card at the entrance, and skateboarded into the Wario Ware Inc building.

 _"What?! Why does that place have a big W on it? Is that... Is that where Wario works?... No! Gotta stay focused!"_ Junior thought.

More of Wario's friends went past him: a guy in a blue wig dressed for a 70's party, a young woman in a red dress and a white coat, a talking dog and cat who drove a taxi there, and more. Each and every one of them had to scan a purple card with a yellow w on it.

"... That was the most random line up I've ever seen in my life... I wonder what's inside there!" Junior thought. He quickly ran towards the entrance. He tried to go inside with a baseball card, but the door refused to open.

"Excuse me." A little girl in a red dress said. Junior got out of her way and she scanned her card. The door opened.

"Are you Ashley from that Saturday morning show?!" Junior asked her.

"Yes. Let me guess... You want an autograph?" Ashley sighed.

"No! I just wanna know if you work here and if I could get inside!" Junior smiled as cutely as he could.

"Sorry but you can't let a stranger into Wario Ware Inc unless they're a certified visitor." Ashley explained before going into the building. Junior tried to run in before it closed, but he ended up cartoonishly smashing the front of his entire body into it. He saw flying mini Wario's circle around his head. Once he hit the ground, he snapped himself out of it.

"...what was I gonna do again? Oh yeah! Head to the giftshop!" Junior said. He ran into a gift shop. He brought a purple box and wrapping paper for a cheap price.

That night... Bowser took off his shell. He stretched his arms and cracked his big, yellow, back getting ready to shower. He turned on the water and was about to jump in when suddenly...

"Hey King Koopa~" He heard a seductive male voice whisper from the doorway. It was a deep, sensual voice Bowser knew immediately.

Wario stood leaning against the door frame. He was in a white towel he swore was Morton's. Bowser's heart began racing and so many thoughts cluttered his mind. A nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinle area.

"You don't remember? We were gonna get-a-jiggy with it. I mouthed it to you earlier. Wah ha ha!"

Wario laughed. It sent chills up the large Koopa's spine. His lizard face turned red.

"What's wrong, Bowser? You've never been the shy one in the family."

"I uh... Didn't expect us to shower together, Wario Wario. This is litterally the first time."

Wario looked extremely excited, jumping up and down on his cute little stubby legs.

"It's my first time doing this too! You look fabulous! Back when I dated Mona we never did this sexual stuff! She was too crept out by my bodyweight..." Wario blushed. "But I'm sure a big, strong, handsome turtle... Dragon... Thing... Is up for the job!"

Bowser picked up Wario and put him in the black bathtub. He was surprisingly light to him. He turned on the warm water.

With that, Wario threw his towel on the bathroom floor, setting his naughty bits free into the mist of the shower. The two noticed everything on each other instantly. They were both globby looking pieces of crap but they didn't care. They loved each other for who they were, and that was all that mattered.

Wario grabbed a sponge and a bar of pink soap. He lathered up good and fine. The suds dripped off his body at an alluring, slow pace. Bowser couldn't control his animal urges.

The Koopa's giant penis to became very hard. It stood erect and proud like a skyscraper. Wario was quite impressed with it. He rubbed Wario's soft butt causing him to moan. Wario bent down and sucked Bowser off. Bowser covered his own mouth, trying not to moan top loud. He ran his claws through Wario's brunette strands of hair as the water and soap trickled down their bodies.

Lust and adrenaline raced through Bowser's veins as Wario sucked him off harder and harder. His face turned redder than his own hair as he launched a mighty wad of semen down Wario's throat.

"HRMMM!" Wario muttered with a mouth full of cum. His eyes were bulging out from his face.

He swallowed the cum then scrubbed Bowser's back and butt, nearly tearing up. He enjoyed the taste, but his penis was bigger than he expected. Bowser sighed heavily, enjoying the experience. He relaxed as he let the short man wash him.

After they were done showering, Wario hoped gleefully out the shower, the water continued dripping from his shapely body.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't make too much noise!" Bowser whisper yelled. He rubbed a red towel on himself, drying off. He wrapped the towel around his lower area, hurrying to chaise Wario down.

"Come back, ya greedy bastard! Woah!" The king fell in the doorway to the kitchen, tripping over Morton's towel. He pulled his face up from the floor and gazed at Wario.

He was DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE, **NAKED!**

 **"*HONK*** my life why are you so damn weird? What if one of the kids walk in on us?!" Bowser chuckled.

"Trust me... They won't wake up. They're too stupid to notice." Wario chuckled.

"Well quit twerking and get down here, porker!" Bowser got up.

The night wreaked of eroticism. And Bowser could see that it was gonna be an all you can ear pork fest. And it was!

And when it was over they cleaned up all evidence of the sex happening without making a sound. It took awhile. Fortunately they finished before any of the kids woke up. Their little secret was safe... For now.


	4. Chapter 4: Wario and Bowser vs Mario

And so Wario visited Bowser and his family for several days while Junior hung out with Waluigi. Waluigi happily displayed Junior's gift box with all the others. Sometimes Wario would spend quality time with Waluigi or play tennis with him, while other times Bowser and him would pull pranks on Waluigi or give him dares.

For Junior, everyday was breakfast and an _awkward_ hug from Wario. The koopalings adored every second of him. However, it felt so strange to Junior. He couldn't stand hearing the awful dad jokes either.

Until everything changed one Monday...

Bowser Jr woke up and yawned. He saw that none of his siblings were up yet. What made the morning even better was that Wario wasn't even there! It was just peace and quiet. He played with a basketball then ate some snacks such as Cheetos and Pop tarts.

An hour later, his monsterous father and siblings woke up. Bowser cooked up some turkey sausage and some ham and cheese sandwiches. He had to go through the usual struggle of getting his food through the pile of bodies. He managed to get some sausage and ate it. But something felt off... He gazed at the meaty link in silence. Something about it just didn't have that warm fuzzy feeling that Wario's food gave him. _"Do I... Do I actually miss Wario's cooking?!... Naaaahhh!"_ Junior thought. He felt an emptiness in his tiny heart, but tried to shake it off. He couldn't possibly miss Wario after he's called them names and had sex right in front of his eyes... _Right?_

"Hey, what's wrong, chump? Ya look down." Roy asked, looking concerned about his brother.

"It's nothing big bro." Junior lied.

"Oh come on! You could tell me anything! I care about you!" Roy said as he pat his back.

"...fine. I kinda... Well... I kinda miss Wario..." Junior nearly swallowed his tongue once he said this. He felt like the God of cringe struck down upon him and twisted his stomach into knots! He held his belly making a goofy face.

"Heh... Well I miss him too. But don't worry. He isn't part of the family." Roy smirked.

Bowser's scarlet hairs stood straight up. He immediately stopped eating and gazed upon Roy with a shocked expression. The sentence "He isn't part of the family " echoed 3 times in Bowser's head. Just that sentence alone triggered him. He was madly in love with Wario and felt like he was part of the family, even when he was a completely different species. It made him so angry it just might've made him tempted to blurt out the secret right there.

But didn't.

"Roy... Come to my throne room. We need to have a talk." Bowser curled one of his claws at him, gesturing the kid in sunglasses to come forward.

"Oooooo! You're in trouble!" Wendy cooed.

"Shut up, big lips!" Roy said as he got up.

Wendy covered her mouth, embarrassed.

 _"Oh no... Poor Roy is gonna find out about their nasty, gay secret..."_ Junior thought.

"Um... Dad? Can I come too?" Junior frantically jumped out of the chair and ran over to the two.

"...no. None of you other kids come. If ya do, you get the mallet mother *HONK*ers. Understand?!"

"Yes, King Koopa." They all said monotone like.

 _"Oh *HONK* this *HONK* is about to get mother *HONK*ing real!"_ Roy thought. He followed his dad to the throne room door. Two goombas guarded it. Bowser gave them orders causing them to immediately step out the way. He opened the heavy metal door and then slowly closed it. Roy gulped looking at his siblings. The door shut intensely *CLANK!*

Bowser glared down at his son. He sat on his throne making him even more intimidating. He tapped a claw slowly on the right side of the throne while putting his left hand under his chin.

"So..." He began. "...have a seat."

Roy shivered and walked right to a chair. He sat on it, shaking it with his fearful ADHD movements.

Junior tried to push the door but the goombas bit his legs and pulled him back.

"Ow ow ow! Hey! Use those things on Mario instead, will ya?!" Junior whined.

"Roy... What you said to Bowser Jr. is very untrue." Bowser bellowed. "Very. _VERY_ untrue."

"Wh-what do ya mean, King dad?" Roy studdered.

" That Wario "Isn't part of the family". OF COURSE HE IS!" Bowser roared, causing hot red flames to fly out of his mouth and nose.

"Dad, that guy ain't a Koopa! He's human! Of course he ain't family!" Roy yelled.

Bowser looked down. He then chuckled deeply. It was the creepiest chuckle Roy's ever heard in his life. He swallowed hard.

"Let me tell you the truth son... And don't freak out or call me gay or some *HONK* like that."

Roy just stood stiff as a board and let his scary father talk.

"... I've been in love with Wario since last month. We bonded over killing one of Mario's many lives and kept the love secret from you and your siblings... He... He feels like a family member to me, despite being a different race. You silly koopalings were too foolish to see that all those friendly invites... were actually dates! MWA HA HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!" Bowser laughed hysterically.

Roy stepped out of his chair in shock. He had no clue what to think of his father. Bowser got out his giant metal mallet.

"No way! That's not true! That's impossible!" He backed away.

"Set your feelings you know it to be true!" Bowser said with an insane look on his face as he gripped the mallet tight. He walked towards Roy.

"NOOOO... NOOOOOOOOO!" Roy yelled as he got beaten with the mallet. The other koopalings covered their ears in fear as they heard Bowser's laugh, the slamming of the mallet against Roy's shell, Roy's agonized screams, and the goombas panicking.

"Stop! Hold up! Dad listen, I'm sorry! I have an idea for you and Wario!" Roy said as he held the edge of the mallet.

"Oh... Really now?" Bowser dropped the hammer. The ground shook from it's weight.

"Yes! And it involves Mario!" Roy said.

A sharp toothed grin stretched across Bowser's face once he heard the name "Mario".

"Tell me more..." He sat back on his throne.

"Well... Um... I'll distract Mario while you and Wario gang up on him and kill him. It'll be hella fun!" Roy said as he punched his own left hand.

"I love you, son." Bowser chuckled.

"Aww, shucks! You didn't have to say dat!" Roy blushed.

"Too late. I wonder how your siblings would react to me being gay with Wario." Bowser said.

"And by the way... You're free to go. Let's do the plan once Wario is finished with his job. " Bowser got up and opened the door for him.

Roy ran out faster than a bullet bill.

"Wh-what happened to ya?" Junior stuttered as he looked at him.

"Are you okay?!" Wendy said urgently.

"Oh my gosh! All those cracks on your shell!" Larry whimpered.

"HE'S BLEEDING FROM THE NOSE, GUYS!" Iggy yelled.

"Chill chill... I'm fine guys. But there's one thing dad wants to tell ya..." Roy began.

"... I'm gay with Wario." Bowser said as he put a hand on Roy's shoulder.

Everyone looked surprised except Iggy. Iggy clapped and cheered so hard his hands turned red.

Bowser then put bandages on Roy, while Junior rolled his eyes.

That afternoon... Wario waddled out from his job. He smiled holding big bags full of coins. Bowser and his son Roy quickly ran up to him.

"Woah! Woah! What do you guys want?!" Wario jumped back nearly dropping his cash.

"We want to fight Mario with ya! Besides, you are family!" Roy said.

"I am?! Bowser what did you tell this-a-child?!" Wario asked, the bags under his eyes almost not looking like bags anymore.

"That we're... Gay. I told all the others, too. Iggy seemed happy about it, though. The others looked pretty surprised!" Bowser blushed. Wario blushed as well and looked away.

"For now, you Mama Wario." Roy said proudly as he shook his hand.

""Mama Wario"?... I like it! Wah ha! Has a nice ring to it!" Wario shook his hand back.

"Anyways, let's go kill Mario already! My claws are itchin' for a battle!" Bowser roared.

"Yeah!" Wario and Roy cheered. They ran out of the city and towards Toad Town.

Mario was sleeping in his house when all of a sudden, he heard knocking. Feeling dumbfounded, he opened the front door.

"Wow! I can't believe he answered that!" Roy said before punching Mario in the stomach.

Mario fell back. He tried to get up, but Bowser stomped on his belly and punched him in the face. Wario farted on him then stole his coins.

"Waaaaahhh!" Mario cried. He then punched Wario in the face.

"Wario! Okay, that's it!" Bowser grunted. He took his foot off Mario and grabbed him by the leg. He swung him around in a circle five times until he threw him out the house shouting:

"SO LONG, GAY MARIO!"

Roy and Wario laughed hard as Mario crashed through a window.

Mario slowly got up, his face bleeding from the glass shards within his skin. He had 36 lives left but it felt like 1. He saw a fire flower grow in the distance. Sucking up his pain, the brunette plumber ran towards it.

Roy went in his shell and slid towards him through the open door. Bowser and Wario followed behind the kid's purple shell.

Mario consumed the flower, turning into Fire Mario. He threw balls of fire at Bowser when suddenly, he got hit by Roy's shell!

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY YOU SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" Bowser cheered as he held his burnt stomach.

"OUCH! Mama Mia his balls are hot! Any chance you got ice in yer castle?" Wario asked Bowser.

"Wendy has ice from her skating rink."

"I mean something I could-a-put on my arm."

"Then nope!"

Once Bowser said nope, Mario threw Roy at Wario.

"OKAY, WHAT IS YOUR BEEF WITH THIS MAN?!' Bowser breathed fire at Mario then punched the power up right out of him. Mario made the power down sound effect. He tried to get up and get another fire flower, but it was too late, Bowser slashed him with his huge claws.

Wario got up and held Roy.

"Yo! Toss my shell at the red fool!" Roy yelled before going into his shell.

"Whatever ya say." Wario shrugged and threw Roy at Mario. Mario got hit square in the face by the kid's spikey shell. Wario then ran up to the group and shoulder bashed Mario a bunch.

This resulted in a "Game over". Poor Mario was dead. The trio gave each other fist bumps and high fives. They celebrated their victory by getting some rootbeer at Tapper's. I

"Damn that was fun!" Roy said. He took a swing of his rootbeer.

"I liked the part when you swung Mario by the leg and shouted "SO LONG, GAY MARIO!" WAH HANHA HA!" Wario laughed as he rolled on his back.

Hours passed and they drank more and more rootbeer floats. Even more than they could handle.

"Well boys, we could do this any time you want, even the other koopalings can join in." Bowser smirked. He then burped.

Wario burped also and Roy burped the loudest. They all drunkenly laughed as the bar tender rolled his eyes.

"Net time, heh heh! I mean next time, let's add some goombas in dresses to the mix!" Bowser said, looking a bit more drunk off sugar.

"No no... Let's add some hammer bros holding baseball bats and get this... They're riding on unicorns!" Wario hiccuped.

"I *HONK*ing love your fat $$ boyfriend!" Roy chuckled.

"Well I think... I think you're a very nice duck too!" Wario pat his head. "ANOTHER SHOT, DAMNIT!"

The bartender looked at Wario's bloodshot eyes in fear and poured him more rootbeer.

"Say... What if we aren't men? What if we're actually just women with dicks?" Bowser asked Wario as he went bug-eyed.

"So that's why Roy's head is pink!" Wario gasped before taking a sip.

"You shut up! *Hiccup* pink is a manly color!" Roy grunted.

"But I have boobs! Look at these things! Heh heh heh heh..." Wario jiggled his man boobs.

Waluigi walked into the bar, only to walk backwards out the door once he saw Wario.

"Hey Wario, let's make out. Roy film us!"

"No!"

"Come on film us!"

"I said no! Y'all both ugly lemons!"

"Come on film us!"

"Okay okay I will as long as I get to eat Cheetos and ride a motorcycle."

Bowser and Wario made out for five minutes until they suddenly passed out.

"Wow that was hot! Heh heh heh heh!" Roy chuckled. "You gettin' this, bar tender?"

"I ain't gettin' nothin' but money, teen."


	5. Chapter 5: Mario's Revenge

Roy woke up the next morning and stayed in bed, feeling sick from all the rootbeer.

"Aww... Poor kid... Ya want me to make ya some soup, kid?" Wario asked him.

"I'm a teenager. And no... I'm just... I need sleep." Roy said trying not to barf.

"How are you and... King dad fine after all that sugar?!"

"Bowser and I have guts of steel, lad!" Wario pat his stomach.

Roy scratched his head, still confused.

"You want-a-me to turn the TV on, friend?" Wario asked him as he grabbed the remote.

"Why are you bein' so nice to me?!" Roy raised an eyebrow. Junior peeped into his room.

"Because I'm Mama Wario, remember? I want my son to feel better." Wario answered, smiling warmly. Roy smiled back.

Junior face palmed so hard his face had a red hand mark. Wario and Roy turned over once they heard the slap. Junior ran off as quickly as his stubby legs could carry him.

"Anyways, um... I want the TV off. I'm gonna- mrrfff! Sleep." Roy took off his glasses and closed his eyes. Wario kissed his forehead, tip toed out the room, and closed the door. He saw Junior run down the hallways and ran after him. He then tackled him and tickled him.

"Heh heh! Can't hide from the waa! Can't hide from the waa!" Wario said as he tickled his belly.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Stop it Wario! I'm not two!" Junior laughed trying to push him away.

"You're still 6, waa!" Wario said. " Still ticklish! Why you spyin' on me and Roy?!"

"I- Hahahaha! Still find it weird you're a mom so I was– heh heh! Curious about it!" Junior answered in between laughter.

Wario stopped. His face looked a bit seriously concerned about something. Junior got up and looked at him.

"Weird... You and your father have been calling me that, lately. I know I'm friends with a bunch of weirdos and I act weird myself but I wonder... Would being like this make me a bad parent?"

"I don't know ... I never saw you and Bowser being a thing. I always wanted Peach to be my mom." Junior said truthfully.

Wario frowned then looked away. He bit his bottom lip.

"Wait! What I meant to say was–"

"No. I'm a man. I could take it." Wario said, still looking away from the kid. The two stood in silence.

Junior was about to put a hand on his shoulder when all of a sudden, Wario burped in his face, did a nasty fart, laughed, and ran off.

"OH SCREW THAT!" Junior angrily yelled. He went in his shell and slid after Wario.

Bowser looked at a punk fashion magazine. His koopalings played in the background. Ludwig played "The Entertainer" on the piano. Wendy painted her nails while talking loudly on her iPhone 10. Lemmy juggled a bunch of balls while balancing on a big one. Larry played his electric guitar and Morton played his own guitar also, both sounding out of sync. Junior chased Wario through the crowd of koopalings. Iggy joined in, giggling like a guy in a straight jacket.

Bowser was too absorbed into the magazine to notice all the chaos occuring around him.

"Hey Wario, wanna go clothes shopping later on?! I know you don't like using your money that much but still I saw some real neat stuff in here!" He yelled through all the noise.

"Oh that'd be fabulous! Then we could get some chez burgers along the way!" Wario said, catching Iggy and Junior in his muscular arms. Junior struggled angrily while Iggy struggled playfully. Wario then looked at the both of them and smirked.

"And these two can come too!" He said gazing back at Bowser.

"WHAT?!" Iggy and Junior yelled goofily. He let go of the two.

"Yeah! Anyone else wanna go shopping?" Bowser asked.

"Me!" Wendy said finally hanging up her phone.

"Me!" Larry raised his hand.

"Meh." Ludwig said.

All of a sudden, Mario and Luigi jumped into the dinning room. Luigi spoke some Italian to Mario as he pointed at Wario and Bowser. Mario nodded yes.

"Um. . . Wario... What did Luigi just say?" Bowser said as he glanced down at him.

"He said "So these are the people that beat you up for no reason?"... I think Mario wants to get revenge with Luigi's help." Wario explained as he looked up at the king.

"Not if my kids can stop it. ATTACK!" Bowser commanded.

"Oooo this gonna be good!" Wario grinned twirling his mustache.

Junior summoned his clown car and the koopalings attacked the Mario brothers with their wands.

Luigi and Mario quickly got out boomerang flowers. They turned into the Boomerang Bros, striking almost half of Bowser's minions with their trusty boomerangs!

Lemmy, Wendy, and Iggy fell over. Ludwig was the first to dodge an attack and zapped Luigi with a magical beam!

Luigi lost his power up, gaining back his usual green attire. He was a bit scared but refused to give up! He jumped on Ludwig's head, only for Lemmy to get back up and throw a ball at Mario.

"Mariooooo!" Luigi cried. Wendy blasted rings at Luigi and Iggy set them on fire!

Luigi went right through the centers of the rings, his clothes slightly burnt. He dived after his older brother and grabbed him by the hand.

Mario thanked him and they both kicked and punched Lemmy.

"Eeeek!" Lemmy went inside his shell and slid after both of them, causing them to trip and fall.

Mario and Luigi got up once Lemmy went away. All of a sudden, Ludwig made three copies of himself and they all blasted at the brothers. Iggy and Wendy also waved their wands, eager to kill the bros. Mario and Luigi jumped on some platforms, avoiding the attack.

"Why did you install those up there?!" Wario growled at Bowser as he put his hands on his hips.

"T-they're decoration!" Bowser said nervously.

"Yeah, so a button that opens a lava pit underneath you is decoration as well?" Wario said, referencing almost all of Bowser's first boss fights.

"I- Well- Shut up! It's genius!" Bowser's face turned red.

Bowser Junior flew up to Mario and Luigi in his clown car. "Heh heh! Take this!"

He said before firing cannon balls at them. The two dodged and saw item blocks.

Mario and Luigi picked up Fire Flowers and burned the koopalings until there was two left: Larry and Morton.

Larry blasted Mario with his magic while struggling to dodge Luigi's fire balls. Morton tried to hit Mario with his hammer, but ended up hitting the fire balls in different directions.

"Yeaaaahhh you boys show him who's boss!" Bowser cheered.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Wario asked.

"They got this!" Bowser confidently said.

Larry then thought of a plan. He blasted his magic at Morton, teleporting him behind the brothers.

"MORTON! BAM BAM!" Larry commanded.

"Ah ha ha ha! Bam bam! It's a cartoon!" Morton laughed as he hit the brothers with his hammer. Mario and Luigi made goofy faces, loosing their power ups.

Wario and Bowser laughed hard.

"That's right! You're like Bam Bam from the Flintstones, and you gotta wack the brothers!" Larry irked.

"Brothers bad!" Morton grunted as he was about to crush the brothers.

All of a sudden, the two kicked Morton into Larry.

"KIDS NO!" Bowser and Wario cried out. They had looks of concerned shock on their faces.

Mario and Luigi did a spin attack to finish the job. They then hit question blocks, grabbing fire flowers.

"Oh *HONK* they got the last two. I need to summon the castle minions-" Bowser slowly got out a silver whistle.

"No! We're not depending on manual labor! I mean do you even treat those troopas, goombas or koopas fairly? OW!" Wario said, getting hit by fireballs

"... No actually. They're just sold- OUCH!" Bowser rubbed his belly in pain.

"These fire balls are so annoying! Wait... Fire... Fire! That's it! Bowser! Let them hit-a-me as much as possible!" Wario said quickly.

"What?!" Bowser asked as he blocked the flames with his shell.

"Trust me, it worked in Wario Land!" Wario went in front of Bowser.

"Come and get me, boys!" He shook his big butt and smacked it.

Mario and Luigi paused, looked at each other, shrugged, then proceeded to toss fire balls at Wario anyway.

As soon as the flames hit him, Wario comically started racing around with his overalls on fire.

"WARIO ARE YOU INSANE?!" Bowser yelled.

Eventually, the flames spread and Wario became a living fireball. As soon as he touched the Mario brothers he completely burned them, resulting in two lives lost.

Bowser sprayed a fire extinguisher in Wario, causing him to not look burnt, but actually look like his normal self.

"How... How did you do that?" Bowser asked him.

"Video game logic, baby!" Wario winked.

"Impressive... Let's get these kids to the emergency room." Bowser smirked.

"Is there ice in the emergency room? Sure I coulda live through anything... But I still feel the effects of a burn." Wario said as he picked up Wendy and Lemmy.

"Nope." Bowser said as he carried Junior and Larry.

"What's your deal with no ice here, waa?!" Wario asked angrily.

"It melts easily from the lava." Bowser said.

"...okay that makes too much sense."

...

Once they got all the kids in the emergency room, a bunch of nurse Koopa's gave them One up mushrooms. The koopalings woke up all mumbling different things.

"Hey Bowser... How do you treat these workers?" Wario asked him.

"Well... Wario... Let's just say... I'm kinda like you. I only pay them half of what they want. Half of what they work for. I'm sorry, but gold is gold!" Bowser said with a guilty look on his face.

Wario looked at him for a few seconds, then went on his tiptoes to kiss Bowser's cheek.

Bowser crouched down and let him.

"I *HONK*ing love you, Bowser."

"Eww please stop with the mushy stuff! Where's Mario and Luigi?" Junior said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah! And why are we in the emergency room?!" Wendy asked.

"For obvious reasons! The brothers beat the snot out of you guys! Wario had to defeat them and you had to be fed One Up's! No good minions!" Bowser crossed his arms.

" Woah woah chill, lad! I'mma sure they tried their best!" Wario chuckled.

" Well of course we did! I blasted them and–"

"THEY WENT ALL MARY-SUE ON US!" Iggy interupted Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed.

"Those boys ruined my Pearl White nail polish! Now I'm gonna have to put on a whole new coat!" Wendy whined as she looked at her nails. "Oh man I wish One Up's could fix nail polish!"

"Who cares? At least we're alive." Larry said.

"Those bros are such meanies, though. Daddy how'd you get them so angry at Wario?" Lemmy sobbed as he hugged Bowser.

"Well... Um... We both went out with Roy and beat up Mario for fun." Bowser explained.

"Oh! Did the bros make Roy sick?"

"Sure. Yeah, Lemmy. Let's-a-go with that." Wario awkwardly butted into the conversation.

"Next time, Morton gonna beat bros so hard, bros won't feel head or toes anymore!" Morton grunted.

"Don't worry son... We ALL will." Bowser evilly grinned.

"By the way, Bowser...can I move to your castle? You got one more room for me, right?" Wario grabbed his beefy arm and hugged it.

"Oh jeez! Please say no please say no please say no!" Junior mumbled.

"Shut up Junior! Of course you can stay! It's what I always wanted to hear!" Bowser grinned.

The other koopalings looked happy but Bowser Jr went on his knees and cried:

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!"

Larry and Ludwig laughed. Lemmy looked like a cute confused puppy and Morton drooled.

"Um... Junior? Are you okay?" Wendy asked him.

"...peachy." Junior said helplessly.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell ma brother bout this and pack ma stuff. Have a rotten day!" Wario waved.

"WAIT!" Iggy screamed as he pulled Wario's purple overalls.

"Huh?"

"So... You gonna marry Bowser?"

"Oh it's faaar too early for that, Iggy! You kids gotta get used to me first!" Wario said as he hugged him. Iggy hugged him back so tight he nearly burped him.

The others joined the hug, but Junior just sat on a hospital chair. He sighed.

Wario then let go of them, went outside, hopped on his motorcycle and left. He whistled a bit as he drove to him and Waluigi's house. Mona watched him out of curiosity and wondered why exactly he came from a strange lava castle.


	6. Chapter 6: A Musical!

Waluigi sewed up Junior's broken Daisy plush. He's been doing this for days. All of a sudden, he heard a familar aggressive knock.

"Great... Here comes my big bro to ruin everything." Waluigi thought. He opened the door.

Wario stood there with his crocked mustache and in his sweaty Wario Ware outfit. He sighed a bit looking unusually down. Waluigi glanced at him. They both stood in uncomfortable silence. You could only hear them inhaling and exhaling.

"Um... Wario...You alright, wah?" Waluigi broke the silence.

"... I'm gonna miss ya." Wario whispered.

"Wat do you mean you're gonna miss me?"

"...I'm moving out."

Waluigi's eyes sparkled. He danced around Wario and threw confetti. He then sang as he packed Wario's things for him:

 _Congratulations, loser!_

 _You're finally out of this house!_

 _Have a great time with Bowser!_

 _You could even be his spouse!_

 _(Oooooooo!)_

 _Congratulations, loser!_

 _I thought you'd never leave!_

 _The fact that you have a lover!_

 _Is clearly hard to believe!_

 _WARIO: But—_

 _WALUIGI: All the years of abuse!_

 _Ain't gonna happen no more!_

 _So just take your lazy caboose,_

 _And walk right out that door!_

 _(WAH!)_

 _You show me love once in awhile._

 _But then you get back to the beating!  
_

 _And when I'm in style,_

 _Your punches give me a greeting!_

 _WARIO: those are love punchi–_

 _WALUIGI: Congratulations, loser!_

 _You're finally out of this house!_

 _Have a great time with Bowser!_

 _You could even be his spouse!_

 _(Oooooooo!)_

 _Congratulations, loser!_

 _I thought you'd never leave!_

 _The fact that you have a lover!_

 _Is clearly hard to believe!_

 _*Waluigi pushed Wario out the door*_

 _Now take all your things,_

 _You greedy hack!_

 _Go live with the king,_

 _And DON'T COME BACK!_

Waluigi crushed Wario with all his luggage once he finished his song. Wario gritted his teeth. He vexedly tossed his stuff off of him. He tied it onto the motor cycle and drove off. Waluigi waved at him looking like the happiest person on Earth.

Wario just looked straight ahead at the road. He knew his brother would miss all their tennis matches despite the whole roast song.

The bundle of stuff made his motorcycle 10x slower. He tried to rev up the engine but it just made little scratching sounds as the back wheels sparked.

"Crappy bike..." He said as he banged his hand on it. It took him until nightfall to get back to the castle. The koopalings were washing up and Bowser was paying bills. Wario put his stuff in an empty room and walked into Bowser's room. "Hrrrrrmmm..." He grunted.

"Paying bills, babe. Screw off." Bowser rudely said to him.

"Noo..." Wario groaned. He slumped onto Bowser's bed.

"Heh heh... Just kidding... That must've been a long trip for you, huh? We even went shopping without you Wario! But hey, I brought you something!" Bowser reached into a brown shopping bag.

Wario gazed up from the bed. The Koopa King showed him three yellow spiked collars: two for his wrists, one for his neck. Wario smiled, thanked him, then went fast to sleep. "Night handsome~" Bowser said under his smokey breath. He kissed his cheek.

Later at 2:00 AM, Lemmy and Iggy woke up from the sound of dishes. They got up out of their beds and walked down the hallways. The twins hid behind a pillar once they saw a bunch of Koopa troopas and Hammer Bros holding pink and yellow dishes. The dishes looked shiny and new. The two followed the soldiers. It lead them to the dining room. The table was covered in a white lacey cloth. Something they've never recalled their dad owning. Wario was in a Pinkie Pie apron giving them orders. The apron squeezed his jiggly gut more than the "Big Boy" apron.

"WHAT THE–"

"Shh! You want Mama Wario to catch us awake?!" Lemmy covered Iggy's mouth before he could scream.

"Mmm..." Iggy said, muffled.

"Then don't yell." Lemmy whispered. He took the small hand off his mouth.

"I had no clue Wario was a brony! And why is he acting so nice towards the soldiers?! He's telling them jokes while they bring the dishes! Look!" Iggy whisper yelled.

"Yeah! And look over there! A bunch of Shy Guy's are bringing in instruments! What the heck are they preparing for, a party?!" Lemmy pointed at them.

"I DUNNO MAN!" Iggy screamed too loud. Several Koopa's and hammer bros turned their heads towards the pillar.

Iggy stacked Lemmy on top of him. Both the twins sweat nervously staying silent. But it was too late... Two red shelled Koopa's led Wario to them.

"Kiddieees you're supposed to be asleeeep!" Wario sing songed to them.

His sour breath smelled like a garlic omelette, but he had a motherly look in his eyes. "We're sorry, Mama Wario!" The two said hugging each other. "Please! Not the mallet!"

"Mallet? Wah hahaha! Why would I do that to such adorable suckers?!" Wario laughed. He hugged the two boys, his arms fat and sweaty. Iggy happily hugged back despite the stench but Lemmy looked away. The spikes in the twin's shells pierced the human's arms, but he didn't mind.

"That's my boys! Now go to bed! You shouldn't know about the special be breakfast I'm gonna make ya!" Wario said as he let go of them.

The two nodded and ran back to their room, eager to find out what exactly was he gonna make.

They dreamed about him making cakes, pies, and a tower of doughnuts shaped like the Iffle Tower.

That morning... A bunch of Koopa troopas played some flutes in harmony. Some goombas happily bounced around in chef outfits. Shy Guys blew some trombones and hammer bros played the accordion. Wario danced around Bowser's kitchen as he made food and sang:

 _Wah hahaha!_

 _Eggs, milk, flour!_

 _A stache of pancaaakes!_

 _Make a dozen by the hour!_

 _GOOMBAS: Made with love by Wario!_

 _WARIO: Mmmm! Yes!_

 _Omelettes folded into a heart shape!_

 _What juice to make?_

 _Ah! Let's make it grape!_

 _GOOMBAS: Made with love by Wario!  
_

 _WARIO: When they eat my pancakes,_

 _I hold them dear!_

 _Because these sounds_

 _Are all I can hear!:_

 _*Flute plays*_

 _Fluffy, munch, gulp, mmmm!  
_

 _Fluffy, munch, gulp, mmmm!  
Fluffy, munch, gulp, wahhhh!_

 _All of it's made with love!_

 _*all instruments play*_

 _Oops this omelette is very round!_

 _Time to get out the ketchup! (Yes!)_

 _Please oh please don't hit the ground!_

 _There's the heart shape!_

 _GOOMBAS: Made with love by Wario!_

 _WARIO: Wah hahaha!  
_

 _Five! Six! Seven! Pancakes!_

 _Koopa's help me out here!_

 _Before they're awake!_

 _GOOMBAS: Made with love by Wario!  
_

 _WARIO: When they eat my pancakes,_

 _I hold them dear!_

 _Because these sounds_

 _Are all I can hear!:_

 _*Flute plays*_

 _Fluffy, munch, gulp, mmmm!  
_

 _Fluffy, munch, gulp, mmmm!  
Fluffy, munch, gulp, wahhhh!_

 _All of it's made with love!_

 _WARIO: When they eat my pancakes,_

 _I hold them dear!_

 _Because these sounds_

 _Are all I can hear!:_

 _*Flute plays*_

 _Fluffy, munch, gulp, mmmm!  
_

 _Fluffy, munch, gulp, mmmm!  
Fluffy, munch, gulp, wahhhh!_

 _EVERYONE: All of it's made_

 _with... loooooooove!_

 _WARIO: And. It's. All. Done._

Wario fell in the middle of the kitchen from exhaustion. "What's going on here?! I heard singing!" Bowser asked. He then had a shocked expression on his face once he saw the meals and the kitchen.

The koopa kids looked around in surprise.

There was a bunch of food resting on pretty pink, yellow, and purple plates with white lace. There were cups of grape juice with Bowser's symbol on them.

Wario got up and offered him an omelette in a friendly manner.

"I got your soldiers to help me this time! Omelette?"

Bowser looked sternly at the omelette on the pink plate. He was a bit angry his whole kitchen got a makeover. He then threw the entire thing in his mouth and chewed it. Once Bowser swallowed it, his face sparkled and he said: "Mmmmm!" Like he was a kid again.

"How does it taste?" Junior asked him.

"Much better than before! It feels like I'm a kid again!" Bowser smiled.

The kids quickly took their plates to the table. They ate the food and Wario heard the exact noises he sung in his song (except wah).

Wario blushed and smiled cutely as he shared apancake with Bowser.

"How'd you make these even better than before?!" Bowser asked him with a piece of pancake on his fork.

"Let's just say, I made it with-a-love. Most of your minions seemed way out of it, so I made them play instruments, sang with them, and gave them a little love. They even wanted to help me out!" Wario explained.

"Wow... I usually push them, beat them, order them around or yell at them." Bowser said before shoving pancake in his mouth.

"Sure, I'm-a-very bad guy, but at times, a little love could do some good. Especially when it comes to the cookin'!" Wario smiled at Bowser. His white clean teeth made him blush. He couldn't help but smile back. The two then snuggled each other.

"Huh. That's odd." Junior said.

"I think it's kinda cute." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah... Kinda." Larry nodded. He then took a bite of the pancake and his blue orbs sparkled. It felt like Kamek the Wizard blasted his mouth with the greatest sweetness in the world.

"What is wrong with you people?! It's just... Such a strange pair." Junior said.

" I ship it!" Iggy yelled pushing Junior out of the way. He took pictures with Wendy's phone.

"Hey! Give that back!" Wendy growled. Wario suddenly walked up to the two.

"Give her phone back Iggy or no more pancakes for you! You don't wanna miss out on the fluffy pancakes with hot sticky syrup and the butter, no?" Wario said as he swiped Iggy's plate. He was about to eat one causing Iggy to scream: "NO!"

Iggy gave Wendy's phone back to her. He grabbed the pancakes from Wario and ate them like a wolf. Wario chuckled. He pet Iggy before he waddled up to Bowser. Bowser's eyes grinned a bit as he chewed his third pancake. He couldn't stop eating them. Wario kissed the monster's cheek and drank some grape juice.

Mona walked towards the castle. She knocked on the large door. "Hello?! Wario?!" She called.

"King Koopa! Someone's at the door! And it sounds like a teenage girl! She keeps calling for Wario!" A hammer bro said.

"A teenage girl?! What the hell is a teenage girl doing near my castle?!" Bowser asked.

"It... It... It must be Mona." Wario stuttered. "Can I answer it, dear?"

"Sure thing, Hot chunks." Bowser said.

"Hot chunks? Ick! Gross!" Junior stuck his tongue out in a disgusted manner. Bowser glared at the kid.

Wario ran up to the giant door. He opened it and saw Mona. She was in a red jack with a white fur on top. She had on a cute black dress. Her red hair was nearly combed and she was in high heels. She looked as if she was gonnA go out on a date. "Hey, Wario! I was wondering why...wait a minute, why do you have that apron with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark on it? Are you a brony now?" Mona raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeah...I uh... Brought it yesterday." Wario blushed red.

"OMG! Me too! I have a whole collection of figures! I have Luna, Celestia, Rainbow Dash and everyone! But I think Daring Doo is best pony!" Mona cheered.

"What's a Daring Doo?" Wario asked as he scratched his butt.

"... You must be new at this." Mona sighed. "Start with season one. But never the less, why are you in Bowser's castle?"

"I'm...friends with him now." Wario hesitated.

"D-do you like him _better_ than me?" Mona's eye twitched.

"No no! Why do you ask?!" Wario backed away a bit.

"Because you haven't spent time with me outside of work like you used to. I mean you're so cute I have pictures of all your body parts on my wall from when we did hang out! Hee hee!" Mona grinned like a creepy yandere.

"Um... Mona... The reason why I don't hang with you as much is because you-a kinda crazy. Ever since Wario Gold you couldn't stop obsessing over me. It's-a-irritating." Wario explained.

"Oh... I see how it is. You'd rather hang with a smelly old monster, a kid with lightbulbs on his head, your skinny brother, a witch girl, and an alien but not me. Because a teen is clearly too much to handle. Wario I love you... So why not love me back?" Mona crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"No! No! It's not that! I'm just... Not into you as much anymore. Don't take it personal. But I was only friends with you cause you hunt for treasure. Besides, a king takes in a lot more bucks!" Wario confessed.

Mona turned around. She hand a huge creepy frown on her face as if she was completely pissed off.

((base credits to Destinys-Heart))

She then sighed. She held Wario's hands.

MONA: _Wario..._

 _Why do you hang out with him?  
Aside from in a literal sense._

 _Dont'cha know that a power that big comes with a bigger expense?_

 ***Shows Wario pictures of Bowser attacking the Mushroom Kingdom***

 _And can't you see that he's out of control  
And overzealous?_

 _I'm telling you for your own good and not BECAUSE I'M—_

 ***Bowser's minions play music***

 _I could_ show you how to be rich

 _In the real way_

 _And I know that we could be rich_

 _In the real way!_

 _And I want to inspire you!_

 _I want to be your girl_

 _And when I twirl_

 _It lights a fire in you!_

 ***Bowser and his kids peep at her as she dances with an unwilling Wario*  
**

WARIO: ***pushed her away*** _You'll never show me how to be rich_

 _In the real way!_

 _And I know that we won't be rich_

 _So get out of my way!_

MONA: ***hugs him*** _But I want to inspire you!_

 _I want to be your girl_

 _And when I twirl_

 _it lights a fire in you!_

WARIO: ***pushes her off*** _you'll never inspire me!_

 _You'll never be my girl_

 _you make me hurl!_

 _I'd rather fire you!_

Mona growled angrily and stormed out of the castle.

"Ha ha! Yeah! You show her!" Larry laughed.

"Beat it, looser! And don't come back!" Wario screamed.

Mona cried. She hoped on her red motorcycle and drove off.

"Um... Wario. Maybe you should've dated her." Junior suggested.

"She's 16 and I'm 36... It won't work out." Wario explained.

"Holy * **HONK***! Nevermind!" Junior's eyes widened.

"Yup! You avoided pedophilia right there!" Bowser said.

"Totally not into her anyways. Besides... You're much better~"

"Aww how sweet..." Lemmy smiled.

"That burn was kinda sick though. You gonna say sorry to her?" Junior asked Wario.

"No way! Her house is way too far away!" Wario picked his nose.

"You son of a bitch!" Junior growled.

"Well why don't you go and tell her sorry?!"

"Easy boys! Easy! Sorry or not I'm sure Mona will eventually find another job and get over it!" Bowser said as he picked up the two.

"Yeah. You're right. Besides... She probably won't go yandere on your $$." Wario shrugged.

Mona rode back to Diamond City and went inside her apartment building. She locked the door and sniffed from crying before. "He doesn't like me anymore... Not even as a friend... I can't believe it..." Mona sniffed. She then went through her Wario merch. She looked at Wario Land 1, 2, 3, and 4 and her endless collection of Wario x Mona fan art. She smiled a bit. She then moved a picture of shirtless Wario out of the way and saw some "Wario vs. Bomberman" artwork. She evilly grinned as she imagined her head on Wario's body and Bowser's head on Bomberman's body. Bowser being blown up by her bombs.

"That's it... A big... Loud... Explosion! Boom! Heh heh! It'll be so perfect Wario HAS to love me!" She said to herself insanely. She then looked in the mirror and sang sinisterly:

I didn't get where I am today

By letting myself get pushed around

No man, or beast, or dragon, or turtle

Is going to drag me down...

The bomb will be flashing!

The explosion, it will roar!

He'll never know what hit 'em

Wait'll they see what I have in store!

Big and looooud

It's gonna be big and looooud!

When Bowser falls, he'll really fall

And he's gonna fall big

(Big!)  
And he's gonna fall loud  
(Loud!)  
Bowser's gonna fall big  
Aaaaaaand

LOOOOOOOOOOOOUD!

*Turned off light and only her piercing blue eyes showed*

HAHAHAHAHAH!

ASHLEY: *from next door* Shut up, Mona.

MONA: *made a disapointed face*

Elsewhere... Waluigi cleaned up the house. He was still very happy that his brother finally moved out of the house. But at the same time... He felt alone. He remembered the times when they used to play tennis, went to Mario's dangerous parties, and drive go karts. He was still kind of grumpy about not being hired by Wario Ware ink, snapping him out of his happy memories. He got out his cellphone and called Daisy. Daisy, of course, didn't answer.

Waluigi tried again. And again. And again. Still no answer. He grumpily sighed, two Crow's feet appearing on his face as he squinted. He tried calling Bowser's home number.

"Hello?" Bowser answered.

"Waaah! Hey Bowser. Is your son Bowser Junior there? Can we play baseball or tennis or something?" Waluigi asked him.

"Oh. Sure thing. Hold on. JUNIOR!"

"WHAT IS IT DAD?!"

"WALUIGI WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Oh nice." Junior grabbed the telephone from him. "Waaaaah!"

"Waaaaah!" Waluigi happily yelled back.

"...you have a weird way of greeting that man." Bowser said.

"Shut up, dad! Hey Waluigi how's it going?" Junior said, quickly changing moods.

"Nothin'. That's the problem! Now that my big brother is-a-gone, I hardly have anything to do with someone!" Waluigi explained as he walked around the house.

"We could hang out and play baseball or football, if you want." Junior said as he sat on his dad's lap.

Bowser smiled. He was proud that his son was exercising instead of laying around in bed.

"Oh yeah, wah! It's gonna be real fun! Baseball it is!" Waluigi smiled.

"You cool with it dad?"

"Course I am!" Bowser grinned.

"Awesome, Waluigi I'll meet you at Mushroom Park!" Junior said before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Guy

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2bb83cb43922f26cbe4993a10251215d"Junior and Waluigi played baseball at Mushroom park while a bunch of toads watched. Suddenly, Waluigi stopped once he got a call from his brother. The baseball bonked him on the head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82eb813dfd2af4773cf32ebb1232a03c""Aww great... Who is it now?!" Junior groaned wearing a pitching mitt. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3974b64f7858f7e4da64741cba766839""Sorry Junior. It's... Rosalina. Hello?" Waluigi said, rubbing his head with his free hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16b9df56880dd8f1dfabe7705eacced7""Hi cutie pie! I visited Bowser and Wario, they're surprisingly very funny men!" Rosalina giggled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="804cc458ebc8791738de5f5c8aca6dfa""Yeah. So? Why'd you call me, wah?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="27c4b6c45aee631668372bba6158ae51""Because they want you and I to go on a double date with them! I was wonder if you were cool with it!" Rosalina said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="635bfa39c2d091bc1a344113a08751de"Waluigi dropped the phone in slow motion once more, jaw wide open. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7125bbc1c9bd42763657b583069f4c5""Why did the phone drop so slowly?... why'd you even drop the phone?!... Waluigi?!" Junior said as he shook his taller friend. The koopa kid then picked up the phone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3780e02ae8c22f23bec49294db268f92""Hello?" He said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3b9dc5dde7b41909a7b0c4ce6f46229""Aww! Bowser Junior! You sound oh so very cute! Did Waluigi freeze in shock? Oh, that Waluigi!" Rosalina replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c35ebb088703b28caa6c033513065cbf""Yeah. He did. Hold on I'll give the phone back to him. YO PURPLE LUIGI!" Junior's talking turned to yelling in a matter of seconds. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69b39d39c4e9e8b3ed1edff491d0f736""Huh?! Waaah?!" Waluigi snapped out of it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e90534dae411de6344cc2474ddfb9ec""It's for you." Junior gave him back the phone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ea1b8106ea2cd88a957defaa0862fa2""So is it a yes or no?" Rosalina asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="afa67085baeec3db536c4631b215293b""... y-yes. I'd... LOVE TO." Waluigi said between gritted teeth. His eye twitched furiously looking at Junior. Junior shrugged in nervous confusion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3a3d0e705f7939d3053696f9a240c5b""Great! See ya at 8:00 on the Cheep Cheep boardwalk!" Rosalina smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be98a68d5bf9378ae86ef6df9eeae7d8""Love to what?" Junior asked. Waluigi hung up and whispered what Rosalina said in his non visible ears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ded5a17c9317cdd23cf00eca464b398f""Oh god. OH GOD! Why'd you say yes?!" Junior exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11ab35252435440fef86058a58e974e9""I dunno! We can't go one day without Bowser, Wario, or Rosalina disturbing it, wah! That and Rosalina would cry if I said no!" Waluigi sighed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ba72bf35b3f827fd88649f9f757008a""I swear if this love stuff doesn't stop soon I'm gonna go where my dad can't find me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9b1e757d8ec1493326a610798a7f3fa""And where's that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83dd3b9c88228242530794f56a3ccfb5""... I don't know." Junior said dumbly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e51370a0a6507c4faa62b33c6e8ea5a1""Maybe he won't find you in the ice caverns! Heh heh!" A toad joked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd0eada859f87d426d4898ed569f0f55""Maybe in hell? Naaaah that's too dangerous." Junior said. "I don't even know how to get there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d47d211201b94d2fbf33aedfddb78194""Falling down a cliff like a green Koopa troopa?" Waluigi asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39f94895d289a3c8ddd35c8f0c0b919d""Maybe that's how, but I ain't risking eternal damnation." Junior rubbed his chin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d16f51c90cb650445e4130a3b8189d15""How'd you know about hell, anyway? You're still a kid!" Waluigi exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de7b37ae2a5b05f7f083fbb33c3cf973""Okay maybe the ice caverns ain't a bad idea, green toad." Junior said to the toad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1214c3ce04705f04e58fee4420018fa5""I was joking, though!" Green toad chuckled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd4153fb85109fe82dd0a770aa2d0cbf""Oh... Still. I'd just have to put on a coat and bring a heat lamp since I'm cold blooded."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af3b3a985714acde19be3fd1d7bc7864""Can I join you?" Waluigi asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4706f60d643420d43e0fbd802fda68fa""Me too! I'm kinda tired of Peach!" The Green toad squeaked cutely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fbb774bbf7ce8849cedaf228aecf9164""Eh.. if it ever happens, sure. We'll all make a camp fire with my firey breath" Junior said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a9f9c14111ccd3a228f01974c61f592""Yeah!" Waluigi and the toad said, raising their fists in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e7333ffc6d7d84fee3cc4bca8e94c07"Mona watched in the crowd discused as a Toadette. She smiled and wrote everything they said down. She chuckled as she slowly ate popcorn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93a6ac04969c1074bfd154f34381af03""Let's-a-go to the candy store. I'm sure we could have fun while it lasts." Waluigi said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bff1e918a3f19237c41a118f6936efc""Heck yeah! See ya later, Green Toad!" Junior waved. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d1985795c7776566f49b671751a85c5""See ya!" The toad waved back. They both gave the sports equipment back to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24473376203687a2d10bffb958e5ebf0"The toad then noticed Mona in the crowd. He squinted at her. Once he blinked, she dissapeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="459e0b2982458fc8f4afa191d46228fd""Huh. I must be seeing things." The toad thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a000b7e9035da01765f8fe33776be85b"Mona walked out of the ballpark, went into a bathroom and took off her disguise. She swung her hips as she walked out the bathroom and started to confidently sing: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83f2622602a885200434b15dc3fbeefb"White coat now red, from Bowser's nose/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="066d41ce5b8c040b9569c66a4f9d6262"Punching him, on my tippy toes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c28cb1b22bb8380c179c9fa2adb04afa"Creeping around like no one knows!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c84f2a9c524859e994f5496971a1934"Thinks he's so criminalbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll get him on his knees!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6682d740f6feed5a3184fd2a2a2c8d5"Don't say thank you or pleasebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I do what I want when I'm wanting to/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a8b88b338444d90ad5f016ffd001f047"My soul? So cynical/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd30c241134d8f51c5d36674ef0dcfb0"*Gets out a picture of Bowser*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a08ddd2ab7827d0744ade2609200ab7c"So you're a tough guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like it really rough guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just can't get enough guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Chest always so puffed guy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60e04803922c192c21e44f79dce79731"*Draws a red X on it with a marker*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55bb43d925f6b0806474834444d761b7"I'm that bad typebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Make your mama sad typebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Make your daddy mad typebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Might seduce your boyfriend tight/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c585ca2d24f7278326604255cc098d3e"I'm the bad guy, duhhh...I'm the bad guy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f453efa20950b2b4f025db78a53b0c86"*Kicks a toad's icecream cone out of his hand*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c4a51e0d964b8d6bf4eb21fda2f8bf0f"I like it when I take control/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d732c6078e7439132d1d5f32a7ee02ed"Even if you know that you don't/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45e1496af9a5219a03b3779cdda40b9c"I'll own you, I'll let you play the rolebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll kick you into a pole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e6527fec9bf471c14e4414509c5fbec"My mommy likes to sing along with mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But she won't sing this song/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90ea85b55460abd69258a65e7c9bbf26"If she reads all the lyrics/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88c73cf0c3f8c83842c94d942ec5c41a"She'll pity the men I know.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0642a5abc35150919b1fce15e53fdce5"*Steps on butterfly*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9001950724c31933bbc28b04ae3bf6ec"So you're a tough guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like it really rough guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just can't get enough guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Chest always so puffed guy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="031501797710d8eef605fd1b0a1db707"I'm that bad typebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Make your mama sad typebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Make your daddy mad typebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Might seduce your boyfriend tight/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aab8a9ba75e65629f3cb47fade19ff19"I'm the bad guy, duhhh...I'm the bad guyI'm the bad guy, duh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f46998d4090b696dad8ceefa04465796"I'm a good girl turned bad, badI like when he gets mad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="651926cbc6ad32b2a297daab80fbf9f4"I guess I'm pretty glad that I'm firedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You said you're scared of me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2161734c43182256df6aecbcc5fbef82"I mean, I don't see what you seebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But maybe it's 'cause I'm eating your garlic!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5e22b14dccad7c343adf35b29313dea"*Noms garlic*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06dc9d36a88de4f8c1242aa2128eedcd"I'm a bad guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm a bad guy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20ff198741399ae3c07eb4cf53ba3f5f"Bad guy, bad guybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm a baaad-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c46d78f70816b1bf6dd8c2a382dd8df"*Falls down an open manhole*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f4fa7b1699fa5bf27dabe5dbfd52b28"Elsewhere... Bowser trained his troops at a gym. Wario was working at Wario Ware Inc with his friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ff50868f3cd80dd32e0717db2456f77""Come on guys! Work those muscles!" Bowser yelled at the Koopa troopas as they lifted weights. Hammer Bros threw hammers at targets shaped like Mario. Goombas and shy guys cleaned up the unused gym equipment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fae22e3f1938a79156f509b888a18187""Wario treated us better!" A red Koopa troopa said lifting 200 pounds. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4feffe54cba303404bd54b9de108918""Shut up and lift that dumbbell!" Bowser demanded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="633a04c8fc8e9129997970dda0abc29a"The koopa sighed as he kept lifting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c9d4b5d9cbc76c98c9f73bfd671c9b5""Come on, boys! By the end of this I want you all to look buff like Ninja turtles!" Bowser clapped three times. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10290db4986623a1ab9ee97fc74653aa""Why?" A small Koopa troopa asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b35f0d947ed91e0963548d8d05d0afba""SO YOU CAN EASILY BEAT UP MARIO!" Bowser said through a megaphone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40c778f636d6bdf84044e88795bbe6b4"The koopa troopa shivered and lifted faster. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e270959a69eb0990cdc94e611d2c00f2""Good good!" Bowser grinned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd72695566e2dcb5a9089d90b8ff3efc""Can we at least sing while working?" A goomba asked from the right side of Bowser. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29f9992276e6b8ab1aa703fe083e8c9b""Or play instruments?" A shy guy asked from the left side of Bowser. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0033d1ea81e952fad024b35fc518f771"Bowser raised an eyebrow then put a hand under his chin. He looked up to think for a moment. He then looked back down at them with rage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16e81d6867ed752a31dc295f12466728""No! No! None of that corny crap! Get back to cleaning the unused equipment!" Bowser yelled at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c71c817ef8f11371b90eda1a9ae6837"They ran towards the end of the gym and cleaned up the equipment. ,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0b2e25581c6a359a7fad5a304064013""COME ON GUYS! I WANNA SEE THEM MUSCLES BULGING! LET'S MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Bowser screamed into the megaphone once more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b233484a98d16890816a259d9822e855" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0de6bb587be77c8419f8851b6fabfda""Hey dad... Can I play some Xbox one with you?" Larry said as he opened the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9cf8fa6d52d38c5a09204af601a45f07""I'm busy coaching. Later, son..." Bowser muttered without taking his eyes off the koopas and hammer bros. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="734305fa988cff771dbb8b3225633efd""But why?!" Larry whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f777629aba0c96e255f8c93e214039a8""Because I want to make sure Mario and his stupid green brother doesn't try to bust in and kill us again! It's the least we can do to prepare for the worst! I also got a date tonight at 8:00! So for now, play with Iggy or Lemmy!" Bowser explained, finally looking at his son. The koopas stopped lifting weights. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd9ac86ff720249fe0b5ce29885db442""Iggy's too busy playing Minecraft and Lemmy is playing with his bouncy ball toys." Larry said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90f59938f7c439067dbfbd6e3b3627e0""Well too bad. Roy's feeling better, so play with him." Bowser grunted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c064cebb94ce409bef9b396c315b2e2c""Fine..." Larry looked disappointed as he closed the door. He knew Roy was the type of gamer who cursed a lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e76fa5a47d1a01135666a8a004bde771"He walked over into Roy's room, only to see that he was listening to loud rap music while playing his 2DS. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c161fba6df0260f1dbcf7007870e7b4""Hey Roy..." Larry said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="638b519b8b6fc32c0acf353fada7ea11"Roy didn't listen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2314eab40f7a88a6e7386b613544f268""ROY!" Larry yelled this time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33c29fe1df29db8771479c673ff6ba89"Roy still didn't hear him. He was bobbing his head to the beat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff5d0b97175940d5b10f242ef0e46164"Larry took off one of his headphones and screamed "ROY!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8453d046845bfa3414f0524f992da0c1""Oww! What?! What is it dog?!" Roy Koopa growled and he took off his headphones. He paused his game. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f2a841f936ee7b2d7c08ff7d94289a5""Can we play Xbox One? Just like the good ol' days?" Larry asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28a4803f810cae85d335b5c1c78893b5""Sure thing! What game?"Roy nodded as he turned off his 2DS./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c6d8070bf0c3666459e6e4a83949a6a""Um... How... Abouuuut..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c36de0352e951df96bea43c8e2434607""Fortnite?" Roy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c51406487dcc3bddbb1dd30bb8269eea""EW GROSS!" Larry pointed at his own tongue. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cb1153051b11492ca44fc2a1045c227""Okay okay jeez! Um... What about–" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d68b3fdeb9af5a789be4e8c022116576"Before Roy could suggest anything else, Wendy screamed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="034ea71c7bdeba655329aa000a3e1626""Oh Lord! What happened to my sis?!" Roy yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2e88f5b781488fb7db5362891b742d6""I dunno man!" Larry gulped. "Let's go check it out!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f39a372939cb2ab64643686dcfd188aa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e31dc61d0349b028086898f4c3790c36"The boys got up and immediately ran into her room. "WENDY!" The two said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54c9e49a3088dd737928e379aeac2f7d""Someone replaced my makeup with gunpowder! Was it one of you nitwits?!" Wendy asked, carrying a makeup case full of black powder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80f1971e1492e336795556be39e6c522""No!" Larry exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="208e0de270204132987f93c59c3ea947""Why duh hell would I do that?!" Roy shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42cc4460add3686016f97cd4c52376f0""Because you boys like, always prank me." Wendy crossed her arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05e1d2a19cb2f3d975aa5a670666bfc9""Well this time, it's not us. Besides, we don't use actual weapon stuff in our pranks." Larry rolled his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e433bc722cfa919fcc10027852b564a""Dad doesn't prank me... Maybe it was Wario?" Wendy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c5b284082392c73a4540c22e91ba123""But Wario's at work!" Roy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cef266b58c2db7500d19d542347e561""Yeah shouldn't he be busy making micro games? Unless he's slacking off..." Larry looked out the window. He didn't see Wario, but someone else's silloutte sneaking off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8: A Devious Date

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cd61d9b4582a96be4356e9f48897840"It was a clear summer night. Bowser and Wario was waiting at the Cheep Cheep boardwalk with Rosalina. They all carried their beach supplies and food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="648c3f118e384cb5fe757a297180740f""Rosalina um... I know you're wearing a bathing suit and this is an inappropriate question, but... Where your titties always, this... Small?" Wario asked making a tiny gesture with his hand. Bowser slapped the back of his boyfriend's head so hard it turned red. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ac003d987e70fb88f51958f0277800b""WARIO! MANNERS!" He roared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="683e1312ede49090f279f52aa003df7f"Rosalina giggled at their idiocy. "Boys, I never use growth hormones for my breasts, or any surgery because I know it's bad for them! I want Waluigi to love me for me!" Rosalina smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83569c00303d10beddb7f0f8157cc265""Well I already love Wario for Wario. He doesn't have to loose weight~" Bowser nuzzled Wario's neck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adadea4f9fd82355318876f65784d501""Aww... It burns... Speaking of Waluigi, why is he running so late? My little bro is usually fasta than-a-canary!" Wario said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f04c7dc4c47c64823c2b2e0a30eee00c""I don't know, maybe he's afraid of me..." Rosalina softly whispered, tearing up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78645242e3e43ea8b659dc97834c80f0"Bowser and Wario put their arms around her and pat her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7896e13c178ffb239bba0ec7e2b8b14" "Aww no! Don't say that! I'm sure he loves you back! Besides, you don't have to kidnap him every year!" Bowser joked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1659618bd8601c274aa5b17cb5a1121e""Ha ha! You're right! I usually chaise him down instead!" Rosalina said. Suddenly they heard someone running./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5ab8d510e789f2b1f27efa87d29ef7f""Oh boy here he comes!" Rosalina's face lit up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf0ef240bb6e6b6f062c7fca3be9ab60"Waluigi ran in an ugly pink and brown striped pair of swimming trunks and brown sandles. He had a shocked look on his face and his ribs were showing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66c573881aa9dc1e40db7f7b43f840f9"Bowser and Wario cringed at the sight of him, but Rosie stared at him like he was an angel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c5f81b1dc46147cc940ee18cd6fcb6c""S-sorry I'm-a-late guys... It's just that... I was contemplating... with Bowser Jr...on whether I should ...go, or not." Waluigi said between pants. Rosalina kissed him a bunch, leaving pink lipstick all over him. Waluigi grunted in disgust, Bowser and Wario laughed, their fat bellies jiggling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95080e12f4e67bc492022c777150d197""Quit embarrassing me, wah! Now where are we gonna sit? The beach is usually nice and empty at night, wah." Waluigi said as he pushed his willing girlfriend off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6eb8bb83708c9c313df15e47974cfbf""Let's sit by the water. It makes a nice, soothing sound." Rosalina suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35b59b9b10c3d06dfca34717734b9a08""Awww but I HATE water!" Bowser grunted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ecc1250cb0b1db959709e2552980925""Babe, you'll get used to it. Besides, it does-a-sound soothing like she said." Wario said as he dragged his bigger boyfriend towards the sand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4efd86a072f70768e03ba686e806a5b8"Waluigi silently nodded his head, following the trio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3909c960b91d54e18a3b982cee88397"They spread out two picnic blankets: one red/white and the other purple/yellow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0203c2c21beb54e38a9c1bbf45172ff6"Little did they know, Mona was spying on them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c070e7eb00fb90ad78d68a5a5d5d1f7""It's so relaxing without people judging my body." Wario said as he laid down on the red blanket. Bowser rubbed his back, sitting next to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07763add363023ac53b982793e756ee8""Yeah! And quiet too! No one to complain about my echoey voice!" Rosalina smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="523589548c106d1ce33e86769bf19850""... Well, except one person..." Waluigi mumbled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5a026e4f8bccfb8f340693814539783""What was that?" Rosalina asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5ba3af5ba039010be2cc304ba451300""Nothing, dear!" Waluigi said with a creepy smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48aaba223b73b3f21a9bec7ebdc23031""O...K... Well, let's eat! What do you have in your basket, Rose?" Bowser asked, trying to change the subject. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a290d0c1058cf4e1bd3792c4fefc4b1f"A hand reached into Bowser and Wario's basket and replaced their food with bombs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5643b786f25db5ef6a9e51c4c4b4944c""Well... I got a baloany sandwich, two water bottles, some celery, carrots, soy sauce, and Waluigi's fancy homemade sushi dinner. You?" Rosalina said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89b141a0ced86e04ed1e8f9a3af71f2e"All of a sudden, Mona ran up to them in a black bathing suit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39a0ffb703ee68dfd496a5ac523c3fa2""Wario! Wario you gotta help me quick!" She cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a34591f9bd9484193e9ab244216f65da""What's wrong?! And why me specifically?!" Wario asked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a5275a9f39fb2588adf238d04a06279""Yeah! Why him?!" Bowser asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b360b6b165972f3fba8149fb48c95856""Because he's the only one I've known for a long time! Now come on! Hurry, Wario!" Mona said before pulling his hand and running. Wario was dragged off his feet by the red head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73a8acc4701244007278f99d5164481f""What was that about?" Rosalina asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7321b650625618d3795f36eb74887c3a""I dunno but I'm sure he'll be back. Say, what's that smokey smell?" Bowser asked. He opened his picnic basket, only to see a bomb inside! It's fuse was close to exploding!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7fb5a32ef7be4f5eb099d97687a49524""HOLY *HONK* RUN!" Bowser yelled as he got up and ran!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ab8d547c13a5fa43eaafe958053f299""Wah?" Waluigi asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdb8be98917f6e13297cce4f8170c840""*HONK* IT'S A BOMB!" Bowser ran faster. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca6fedf17768eac4e2ee7dc74e7479b9"Rosalina waved her wand, it put a force field around her and Waluigi! The bomb exploded as she and Waluigi hugged each other, shutting their eyes tight, protecting their own basket! Bowser went in the water, he ducked inside his shell as chunks off wood bounced off of it! Burnt fabric rained from above!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3f09811ae01a226e66378959534c77a"Bowser coughed a little as the smoke cleared out. Rosalina opened her eyes and dissolved the magic force field. She smiled at Waluigi, seeing he was safe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a645a2dbf820e6d551a4f8ab02873ee9"Waluigi blushed, rolled his eyes, and ate a piece of sushi. They looked over at Bowser to make sure he was okay. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f7f5319a8a4ce9d875387e7128b86551""There's something very suspicious going on here..." Waluigi said seriously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ae183446fa68661ad484cf01f96447e""No *HONK*, Sherlock..." Bowser said as he came out of his spiked shell. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d85e72dc045bd5c6df5aa40aead15100""Yaaaay! He said something! He's still alive!" Rosalina clapped. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b047333da5d0fdfd796121d04371f395""Why'd your plant a bob-omb in your picnic basket, wah?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d54e5d1b28d94adc63f85ccaf7caa1b""I didn't! Why would I do that to my Wario or any of you?!" Bowser yelled at the purple plumber. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a780326defde60404f3587406bdba69""Maybe that red head chick has something to do with it. She did only want your boyfriend, after all." Rosalina suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48da77ce08ca09853a699d0f9cce89ed""Maybe. From what I've heard, she has a crush on him. Ya don't think..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7af1f525a81413a8e04e3098078e22f7"The three broke the fourth wall and looked at the audience reading this story. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d4f32a7342cd44c878c2259f9e0b007""We dooon't believe iiiit." They all said stimutamiously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d82e01158f41925b6460c598ef83422"It then cut to Wario helping Mona fix her motorcycle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da32d7eae0ecbe1969322c196f5358c7""Here's the problem! The engine was hit with a toasta!" Wario said. He pointed at the indents that looked like the top part of the toaster. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd3fffaec81784487d7d6ced993c5af4""You know what they say, all toastas toas—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9fc87b62373fcab211bc5fa160cf20d""Toast yeaaah I get it! Just fix the dent already!" Mona rudely intterupted him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="739e94d255b2d786a4b4e750db30fc52""Okay. I'll need to open it up and fix it from the inside. Do you have a screwdriver?" Wario asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57e602a72dc5d19d61e8bccb8b5346bd""Wario! Babe! Wait! Don't trust her!" Bowser yelled. Waluigi and Rosalina followed behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69902fcc0817a9f7c8218af5cecb2d75""Why not? She's my friend. Sure, I–"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b063e34926968dde1cf77e5ffd70296""He's crazy, Wario! Don't listen to any of them!" Mona yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e1f733fb00098f4d9f7b76e3cc5b19d""Why wouldn't listen to or question what my boyfriend has ta say, weh?!" Wario yelled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44b217c42a333b9ca01b39b30ce50b87"Waluigi, Rosalina, Bowser and Wario all glared at her. Their eyes; angry, cold, and intimidating. Bowser's red eyes pierced Mona's soul most of all. She couldn't take it. She had to confess. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d565623549f4f8e5d6e843b52552dc5""Because... Well because... Okay! I admit it! I was the one who planted the bomb in your picnic basket, Bowser! I'm jealous! Jealous of what you two have! You look so happy! It's so unfair you have Wario! It drives me insane! I can't take it!" Mona shouted, pulling her own red hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98e7b26fcae9c3bc71e9987f53cfaf1a""So... You wanted to blow me up yandere style just because you can't get in the fat man's pants?! You're the insane one, miss!" Bowser pointed at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7365461f7a98d99b1b1640ae3c5ad30b""Yeah! Even Rosalina didn't pull this off when I loved Daisy!" Waluigi shouted, causing Rosalina to hold his hand tightly. She couldn't believe he said that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84f4f29915f180f465496a4821df8512""I'm sorry... I thought breaking my cycle would get us closer. And with Bowser gone things would be so much easier! But I ended up making a big mess!" Mona teared up. She felt like she was loosing her mind. Wario put a hand on her shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="619b36f7db2a315a27067c6ae9fdecbc""Mona. Killing him would only drive-a-me further away from you. You could be in jail for that stuff. I know you-a-heartbroken, but you will always be my friend. Now just calm down, and let it all out. Cry if you have to." Wario said in an unusually calming voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b327f55218dfb8e564a509b79659cf92""Yeah. I'm sorry I make you feel so bad... I didn't even know that I drove you insane!" Bowser put a hand on his shoulder also. Mona cried hard. Snot dripped from her small nose as she ran off, leaving the group of four behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1578fc0f1aad9c58432111d3db98b682""Mona! Wait!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9f6ea8ae5b9c7336cf4532261b5e93c""No, Wario. Let her go. I think she's had enough of this for one night." Bowser said, holding Wario back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4be9f3d14c93c755280687bc254f9f0a""Well... That was some date." Rosalina said shakily. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2244b40d49aded02572887abbc0a929b""Yeah... Guys... Wahna share the rest of my sushi?" Waluigi asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3407d1753175f2790af6a6456595dbdc"Bowser and Wario nodded, smiling softly. They all sat on the slightly charred blanket and dined on the sushi. They then relaxed in the sand for the rest of the night, trying their best just to forget about Mona's mental breakdown. The four looked at the sparkling ocean, Waluigi smiling, Rosalina cuddling him, Wario's face full of regret, and Bowser's face looking like he saw a deer die. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca4229b49020d5be3009313f01c4c80c"Later on... it showed a full view of Bowser's castle. It then zoomed into his kitchen. Bowser tossed some onion peels into a garbage can. He teared up as he kept peeling onion after onion in the kitchen. Wario peeled and chopped some garlic along with him. The two were preparing a late dinner, thinking all about Mona's crazy stunt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b608d83afc11262e566e19fa069b66b""What else would Mona pull off in the future?" Wario whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f4c47f977a26844076820330bf47f65""I dunno! You know Mona better than me! Then again, she did look like she regretted her actions when she cried and ran off." Bowser sniffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="970717b3fb8fe53c48171a50e3208ea1""Girls are unpredictable as any wild boar. They're hard ta tame... But once you-a-have them in the right spot... BAM!" Wario said as he cut the garlic in half. The knife slammed down on the chopping board in time with him saying "BAM". Bowser flinched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d04417ca82825bd7329894edb748867d""... You get a great meal in bed. Or ya know, a great friend until the pet boar dies." Wario finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d687b6400426b680cd8d52be8c0a3e8""So... What you're basically saying is, you can either eat a girl out in bed or be her friend? Uhh..." Bowser scratched his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72f2a9d6b9724836745d68f0c959b808""Basically. It's like men." Wario said as he pushed the garlic into the soup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="daa208194350babb4ed7411ee90069da""Well you're clearly choosing to befriend the boar." Bowser said as he pushed the onions in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3cc4410ec2060141b659a06e2cc5a275""She's indeed a wild one but hey, better than losin' an old friend." Wario smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d96dafe03c3e11e66723f79f9de1cfa""Still, I really wanna get over tonight. I don't think I could forget what happened." Bowser sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b6a3a2a5b276e48c42017841c83c7d3""Me neither." Wario nodded. "How bout some late night sex?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a3d9b621a34ae3d3850999b81817bfc""Nah I'm all tired out. Maybe tommorow." Bowser yawned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="904f8ae939c52c2be52f0d99ae35dd59""I agree. Let's-a-eat dinner and go to bed." Wario said as he chopped carrots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8f221229b1e6a313c6857c0f6e992b2""King dad! King dad!" Lemmy screamed as he ran up to the two. Karmek, the castle wizard and thousand year old baby-sitter, flew after him. He was in a blue robe and wizard hat riding a broomstick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="407b37b55bc321e59ccdb8ad19654069""No running in the halls!" Karmek cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ae9416b7e1a7caf478251f5bc8fea27""Quiet, both you guys! You put the kids to bed, right, Karmek?!" Bowser whisper yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d27cafdf4943371bfa79208d79597c5""...sorry. And yes I did. But Lemmy and I must warn you about something." The wizard whispered. Lemmy looked up at him, nodded, and made a concerned face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04f6f2559aef3b321f0235596f752517""Wah happened? The castle seems all in one piece." Wario asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3dd9be8df652c6dd034c3ff4f2ee43f2""Wendy's make-up was replaced with gun powder! My bouncy balls were replaced with bob-ombs! And Iggy's computer got hacked!" Lemmy whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15c8aca2e0e253ba62a1eeab548d1536""Who the hell is doing all this?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="019f013386702831c8cb320d1364ab5f""I checked all the cameras, my king. I only saw a shadowy figure but it was so fast I couldn't make out the shape. I tried using my magic to brighten the images, and all I got was a little girl with blue, round, glasses. Good sense of fashion if I do say so, myself." Karmek smiled as he straightened his round specs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="192af0d8d78bdde2b9451901be7830b3""No time for admiring fashion sense! We gotta identify this girl before she destroys my whole family!" Bowser whisper yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ed8b29fc1a3451770e0ed9090e54b35""Yeah! Anything else you saw in that magic?!" Wario whisper yelled also./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6dc2d17abe927c6aa284b700bdc271f2""She was a human brunette. That's all." The wizard shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="101ab91bdd29ccddc44f40545c7a83e6""I hope she's not one of Fawful's minions." Lemmy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="047ea6fc5b6204995ce284179f3d83dd""Me neither. Always hated the guy. Did humans ever work for him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e22052c3f4e6a94708cf0522a24a21a3""I don't know, my king. All I know is that we have to catch her in on the act. Lemmy, go to bed. Your father, Wario, and I will be on the look out for this little devil."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6cdc334cf5a02d1873224f8b90e2aae9""But Karmeeeek!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77805d0da25caf96362e6134facb6793""No buts! Straight to bed, young man!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b13862f593ca253d139cb738afda787a""Awww..." Lemmy slumped over and walked back into his room, looking sad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f09683a324656ce82ed3a317d283f00""Night son." Wario and Bowser said before making shocked faces at each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a614bb8a5b4af41d9232bbb84b04eb06""Night guys." Lemmy said without looking at the two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	9. Chapter 9: Thanks for Nothin!

Bowser, Wario, and Karmek were all at the top of the castle. They looked through binoculars, to see if the little girl would sneak in again.

"Any signs of her?" Bowser asked Wario.

"Nope, agent Buster."

"What?"

"I figured we'd all get cool secret agent names. I'm agent Purple Wind, you're agent Buster, and Karmek is agent Nerd Eyes." Wario explained.

"Hey!" Karmek said angrily.

"Can we not play pretend during a serious matter? It's no wonder the kids like you." Bowser grunted.

"Fine... Fine... Just tryin' to lighten the mood." Wario growled.

"Look! Over there!" Karmek pointed at a bush. The other two looked at the bush. The red bush shakes intensely, only for a Dry Bones to pop out of it.

"Oops. Eh heh heh... Got a little too excited." Karmek smiled awkwardly.

"We gotta make sure it actually has SKIN. Now let's keep–"

"Spying?"

"I was going to say searching."

"Kay Bowser~"

The three kept an eye out all night until they fell asleep on the roof top. The mysterious figure checked on them. She smiled and climbed up the castle. She then put a note in Wario's purple overalls and left, surprisingly without doing any harm.

Wario woke up from the sudden feeling on his belly and looked at it with the goofiest expression you can think of. He got up and gazed into the distance. It was a beautiful white sun rising against the red sky of the lava infested landscape. He sighed in relief. "Wait a minute, I feel something in mah overalls."

Firstly, he took out the note and opened it. Out fell a 20 dollar bill and he drooled. The greedy fat man grabbed it quickly without a second thought. Secondly, he kissed it and kept it underneath his yellow hat. Thirdly, he read the note:

" "Dear Wario, Omelette is working for me in an attempt to win you back. I won't destroy your precious Bowser or anything, but she will be pulling nasty pranks on him and his children. Please don't get mad at me! These pranks won't kill them or anything!

Your REAL love,

Mona." What?! Are you serious?! She's still not over me?! Mama Mia..." Wario facepalmed.

He shook Bowser and Karmek. "Guys! Guys!" He yelled, accidentally letting go of the note. It flew away in the wind.

"What is it, hun? Did you see her?" Bowser yawned.

Karmek fixed his glasses. "Eh?" He mumbled.

"No, babe! I found a note and— Aww damnit! It's gone!" Wario cried.

"It flew off, didn't it? Karmek can you magic it back, or Whatever?" Bowser asked as he stomped his left foot.

"I can't see where it is, Sir Bowser!" Karmek yelled angrily.

"Great... Just great. My kids are unsafe and my boyfriend lost some crucial evidence."

"Maybe Waluigi knows the little girl? Or Rosalina?" Wario suggested.

"You guys dating is so strange it's kinda cute." Karmek giggled.

"Focus, bastard! This is a matter of life and death! Do you remember what the letter said?"

"Something real stupid like "Dear Wario, Omelette is working for me in an attempt to win you baaaack! I won't destroy your pwecious Bowser or anything, but she will be pulling nasty pranks on his kids..." " Wario said in a mocking girly voice. He somehow grew long eyelashes.

"Holly crap that's rude!" Bowser roared.

"I've experienced worse." Karmek rolled his eyes.

Bowser hugged and kissed Wario. Wario kissed him back.

"Let's go to Rosalina and Waluigi to see if they know Omelette. I don't want you dead, babe." Wario said as he looked into Bowser's scary, red eyes.

"Agreed. Come on, ya stupid wizard." The three went down the stone stairs. Omelette watched as she smirked evilly.

The three then slipped down the stairs on Mario Kart brand banana peels. They crashed into a bunch of rocks.

"Ugh... Remind me next time to not place Mario kart tracks in my castle, Karmek." Bowser grunted. Wario scooted over in pain and kissed his nose.

Karmek nodded yes and got up onto his brown feet. He summoned a large broom and told the couple to "Hop on! I'll watch the kids!"

Bowser nodded and sat in the front. Wario sat in the back. He held onto the broom since Bowser's shell was too spikey to hold on to. Karmek waved goodbye as they blasted into the distance.

Wario adorably waved back but Bowser ignored them, focused on steering the broom.

Karmek smiled then went back inside.

.

Later on, the two went into what was now Waluigi's house. The "and Wario" sign on his house was spray painted, crossed off and it said "Waluigi's" with an awkwardly large space between the "waluigi" and "S". Wario was a bit mad at this, but Bowser just cutely shrugged it off. Bowser knocked on the pink door. No one responded. Bowser AND Wario both angrily knocked on the pink door. Rosalina answered it and said "Hello, you two! You seem very grumpy on this fine day. What seems to be the problem?"

"A lot of things, Rose. But do you or Waluigi know who this Omelette girl is?" Bowser asked.

Rosalina paused to think for a bit. She then called Waluigi over who was in a transparent pink shower cap and purple towel.

"She's that stupid girl from another dimension Bowser Jr. likes, wah. How can you not remember that, Bowser?" Said Waluigi.

"Ohhh... Sorry. She's hell-bent on pranking me and my family, since she's working for Mona. My poor son is crushing on a girl out to get him." Bowser sighed.

"Wah kind of pranks did she do?"

"Well she filled my daughter's make-up kit with gun powder and put banana peels on my stairs. What are you two doing together, anyway?"

"Preparing for the Fourth of July. I've warmed up to Rosalina, wah." Waluigi said.

"He still doesn't want me to be touchey-feely. Oh, bother!" Rosalina crossed her arms and pouted.

"Wah ha ha! Still afraid to be a man, little bro?" Laughed Wario, rubbing his fat belly.

"Shut up, wah!" Waluigi stomped on his shorter brother's foot.

"Doh!" Wario held his stubby foot in pain, jumping up and down. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Haw haw haw!" Bowser chuckled.

"... never the less, is there anything you can do to help stop Omelette from doing these dangerous pranks?" Bowser sat on a rock.

"There is one weh, Bower." Waluigi said.

"What?" Bowser said as Wario went on his lap.

"Sending her back to her original dimension." Waluigi finished.

"How the heck are we gonna warp to another dimension?!" Wario genuinely asked.

"I dunno. Good luck!" Waluigi said.

"Woah woah, Wal! I SAID how the heck are we gonna warp to another dimension?!" Wario pulled on his little brother's shirt this time.

"T-try asking Rosalina. I'm sure she's been to parallel words. Right, weh?" Waluigi nervously asked her.

"Yes. I have. I can warp you with my magic, but I don't know exactly where this Omelette came from. I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help. But I've seen this lady named Captain Syrup talk to Omelette. Maybe she knows where the little brunette came from." Rosalina whispered.

"Well, THANKS FOR NOTHING, GUYS! Now I gotta go to my mortal enemy just ta warp to another dimension! Let's-a-go Bowser..." Wario growled.

Bowser nodded and followed his boyfriend.

Wario lead Bowser to Rice Beach. He held his big, dandelion yellow, sharp clawed hand and pointed at Syrup Castle.

"Syrup lives in that thing with her cronies, the Black Sugar Gang. She's always trying to steal my wealth. I hate her-a-so much, babe..." Wario pointed at the guards (called Pirate Gooms). They looked like little black balls with red mouths and yellow eyes, looking like evil kirbies. Each of them wore a striped red and white, bandana and traditional pirate shoes. They held Spears in their white gloves hands in case any invader got too frisky.

"We have to think of a way to earn their trust. Get her to actually side with you in order to ask her about Omelette. Wario, you're a pretty good cook. Think you could whip her crew up some pies in order to swoon her?" Bowser asked.

"Bowser! This fat belly was made for cooking! Wah ha ha ha! Mama Wario just needs some good ingredients!" Wario shook his belly full of joy.

'That laugh's so cute oh my gosh...' Bowser thought.

"She might have some in there. Let's go." Bowser said, despite his crazy mind set.

The two walked near the castle. The Pirate Gooms stopped them immediately.

"Hey! What do yew want, Wario?!" The short Goom asked.

"Yeah! Our Pirate Queen hates your presence!" The fat Goom yelled.

"Boys, chill. I just wanna make pie with her." Wario put on his apron.

"Pie?!" The Pirate Gooms cartoonishly looked at each other, confused.

"Yes. I'm different now. I'm dating this here, fellow and I cook a lot more. I want to see what Captain Syrup and her crew think of me pie! Happen to have any ingredients?" Wario winked falsely at them.

"C-come in! I'd like to try some! Is it gonna be buttercream?! Or chocolate pudding?! Or cherry, blueberry, boison berry, strawberry?!" The short Goom said excitedly. Surprisingly the fat one wasn't that hungry. The two Pirate Gooms opened the door, following the gay couple inside.

Bowser looked around in amazement. The place looked way more evil than his castle, and he was quite impressed by the severed eyes and mouths on the purple walls.

"Hmm... Not too shabby." Bowser smirked. Wario glared at him in jealousy.

"Thank yew. This place was built and rebuilt by hundreds of Bob-ombs, Gooms, and Penkoons 20 years ago. We hope you enjoy your stay, King Koopa. I still don't quite trust your boyfriend, though..." The fat Pirate Goom mumbled at the end.

"Do you have any pie ingredients here?" Said Wario.

"Course we do! Argh! We don't call ourselves the Black Sugar Gang for nothin'!" The small one smiled, barring cute little black fangs.

"Do you have a kitchen?"

"Yes! Of course! But before we get cooking, yee have ta tell our Queen 'bout this!" The small one cooed.

"You're kinda cute." Wario pat the short Goom's head. The fat Goom slapped Wario's gloved hand away, still not trusting him.

The little guy smiled then walked towards the door to the throne room. His bigger partner and the gay couple went after him.

"Your highness! Wario has arrived to make pie for you!" The Pirate Gooms stimutamiously said.

"The cutie wants to make amends with me by baking sweets, huh? Come in... Come in..."

The Pirate Gooms politely opened the giant Ebony door for Bowser and Wario.

Captain Syrup sat down on a pile of treasure counting money. Gold, silver and bronze as far as the eye can see. This made Wario and Bowser loose their minds.

Captain Syrup is a semi tall looking white lady with small hips and large breasts. She has long, red curly hair and syrup brown eyes. Her face is often neatly caked in make-up. She's often clad in traditional pirate wear: a purple bandana, a ripped sleeveless purple top, a red belt with a white skull on it, indigo saggy pants, and boots to match. She always wears different types of gold jewelry.

"Hello, Wario. I see you brought a new friend. What is this sudden change in mood? After all these years of stealing from you and you stealing from me, back and fourth... You want to bake me a pie...?" Syrup said seductively.

"Not just you... The whole crew! And if I do it, promise you'd tell me where Omelette came from?!" Wario yelled at her, not looking so jolly anymore. Bowser raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in shock.

"Wario! Calm down!" Bowser covered his boyfriend's mouth.

"Omelette? The little girl genius? Is that who you're after...? Ah ha ha ha! Don't be silly. I wouldn't trust you with a baby. You'd probably poison the pies, knowing how much you hate my actions." Syrup crossed her legs.

"No! He won't poison them! He can't kill you went he needs to keep our family safe from these dangerous pranks Omelette's pulling!" Growled Bowser, as he grabbed some treasure.

"... Very well then. Make me and my crew 60 cherry pies. I've got 102 cherries that can't go to waste. And boys..." Said Syrup.

"Yeah?" The two asked as the fat guard tried taking the treasure back from them.

"Don't steal me loot." She snapped, causing Bowser and Wario to scream and fall into 2 square holes in the floor.

Wario landed on Bowser. "OWWW! SPIKEY SHELL!" Wario yelled once he landed on him. He then fell onto the floor.

"Sorry, I was born that way... but... where are we?" Bowser asked as he picked up his boyfriend.

"... Hell." Wario whispered. The place had a broken neon sign looming over it that said "H.E.L.L"

It was a factory with a dirty grey concrete wall and a bunch of silver conveyor belts. A bunch of sweets were being baked by Pirate Gooms and Wanderin' Gooms. The conveyor belts put the cinnamon buns, pies, and cookies into ovens. They then came out of the ovens and robot like hands boxed the sweets. The conveyor belts lastly went outside and the boxed sweets were loaded onto small boats, which were then delivered off to whatever lucky island ordered them.

"This is not the way to make a delicious meal!" Wario grunted.

"For sure! I make soldiers this way! Not baked goods!" Bowser growled.

"You're a good chef, show these guys how to make a proper pie!" Bowser smirked.

"Right!" Wario took a megaphone from a Giant Goom giving orders.

"HEY! LISTEN UP ALL YOU LOSERS! YEAH! TURN YOUR BIG OL' HEADS TOWARDS THE FAT ITALIAN MAN!" Wario yelled into the megaphone as Bowser held the Giant Goom back. The Gooms all looked at him with confused and worried expressions. The conveyor belts stopped. Everything went silent.

"Your pirate queen sent me down here to bake pies! Now what we're gonna use is not the dirty old machines, but we're gonna use something I'd like to call, an OVEN!" Wario stated.

"Where are you gonna get an oven- WHAT THE HELL?!" Bowser said once Wario pulled an entire oven out of his overalls.

"Now were are gonna ACT like real pirates, BAKE like sissys from the 1950's, and SING like real pirates! Those of you who-a-disagree face Bowser's wrath! GOT THAT?!"

Bowser glared at them as smoke rose from his mouth. They quickly nodded in agreement and got the ingredients for the pies.

"Single file line! COME ON! COME ON!" Wario ordered as Bowser watched them with his red eyes.

Wario then blew one note out of a harmonica and started to sing:

Blueberry, strawberry, raspberry pie!

Flavors so good that you could just die!

Chocolate, vanilla, and custard cream!

All of these flavors is every man's dreaaaam!

BIG GOOMS: Every man's dreaaaam!

WARIO: *spoken* I can't hear you!

BIG GOOMS: EVERY MAN'S DREAAAAM!

WARIO: *singing* yeah! Come on! Mix, smash, crack, toss!

Bake all these pies, just like your boss!

All of this will give you a toothache

Even when it has less sugar than cake!

BOWSER: *covers ears* My boy's way too freaking gay...

WARIO: I DON'T EVEN CARE EITHER WAAAAY!

Mix all those eggs!

GOOMS: yeah!

WARIO: Turn the over down a peg!

GOOMS: yeah yeah!

ALL: We're making Pirate Piiiiiies!

*Harmonica plays as they work on the pies enjoying themselves as Bowser stands by the door with his arms crossed*

WARIO: Blueberry, strawberry, raspberry pie!

Flavors so good that you could just die!

Chocolate, vanilla, and custard cream!

All of these flavors is every man's dreaaaam!

BIG GOOMS: EVERY MAN'S DREAAAAM!

WARIO: *singing* yeah! Come on! Mix, smash, crack, toss!

Bake all these pies, just like your boss!

All of this will give you a toothache

Even when it has less sugar than cake!

All of these ingredients in perfect harmony!

Sugar, flour, milk and honey!

*Spoken* Because we're making what, boys?!

ALL: Pirate Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies!

WARIO: *dances with tongue sticking out*

Bowser: *yells kicking his boyfriend down* WE'RE DONE!

*Fart sound*

Later on... Wario, Bowser, and the Gooms were ordered back upstairs. The Gooms were eating slices of pie and savored the flavors. Syrup looked around on shock.

"Are they really that good?! How can a fat, lazy, nose picking slob like you cook so good?" Syrup asked.

"Hey! He's not that gross!...maybe." Bowser said.

"Taste and seee!" Wario sung as he gave her a butterscotch pie.

Syrup grabbed the tray and sat at a table. She took a fork and knife. She then sliced a part of the pie and slowly ate it. All of a sudden, the utensils dropped out of her hands in slow motion. Her brown eyes widened and she blushed. The song "Sweet Escape" played in her head as the room spun around her.

"Well... Um... How is it?" Bowser asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... This is... THE GREATEST PIE IN THE WORLD! OH MY GOSH THIS COULD MAKE MILLIONS!" Syrup got up on the table and danced with the pie in her hands. She then splat the pie in her face making disgusting munching sounds.

"Now for your side of the deal, missy. You've gotta tell me where Omelette came from." Wario said, sounding serious.

"Sure! Just...Mmm... Please work for me!"

"No. I've already fulfilled my-a-side of the deal."

"Okay okay! The dimension Omelette is from is called the Mania dimension. It's a Sonic type dimension. Here's the map!" She said with a mouthful of sweet pie. She gave him a pirate map with crumbs on it.

Wario wiped the crumbs off and gave the map to Bowser.

"Okay. We'll go on my airship and Karmek will warp us there. Thank you uh... Captain Syrup." Bowser smiled.

The two walked out of the castle, the Gooms begging for more pies, and Syrup begging for Wario's employment.

"Now, now, guys... You'll get more pies later." Wario said as he walked with Bowser.

Later on, the two went on Bowser's airship from Super Mario Galaxy 2. Bowser summoned Karmek and showed him Syrup's map.

"Hmm... Never came up with a spell for that area, but I can try." Karmek said. He waved his wand and the ship changed colors and sparkled. It twisted and turned as it warped to the Mania dimension.

"Oh man... I feel dizzy... Wario mind if I throw up on your overalls?" Bowser said as his muzzle turned green.

"No..." Wario said dizzily.

"Wow... It's very... Um... Colorful here. It's like a 90's cartoon." Karmek said. "And why do we look like we're in a SEGA anime?"

"I don't know... But we gotta find whoever's the guardian of that girl! Come on, men!" Bowser bellowed. He stomped off his ship, and the other two followed.

"Why does it feel so fluid to walk? I'm supposed to waddle!" Wario said as he held onto the rim of the ship.

"I feel the same way, Wario!" Karmek said, trying to keep his balance.

"If everything here looks different, then my pies won't taste the same, either!"

"For sure... They'd probably taste worse."

"HEY!"

"Guys look! That fortress kinda looks like Omelette, only right side up!" Bowser shouted, pointing at Eggman's fortress.

The trio went over to classic Eggman's (AKA Robotnik's) front door and knocked on it.

A fat, round, bald white man with a reddish brown mustache and round blue spectacles opened it. He didn't recognize him but they looked like bad guys to him, so he didn't mind them.

"What do you want?" He said groggily.

"We want to know who exactly this Omelette girl is, and why aren't you punishing her for dimension hopping and messing with MY kids!" Bowser said in an angry tone.

"You mean our kids, Bowser." Wario corrected him.

"Yeah! OUR kids!" He poked Robotnik's pink nose with a sharp claw.

"Oh my! I had absolutely no clue she was doing that ! I thought I broke that machine years ago to stop my niece!" Robotnik panicked.

"Years ago?"

"Well... It's a long story. It involves a thing called a Dimension hopper and a phantom ruby. So basically..."

"If it's long, them let's not get into it! Let's-a-go catch your daughter!"

"Niece."

"Whatever!"

"Who are you men and what did you do to my niece?!"

"Nothing! She keeps doing things to us!" Karmek said.

Robotnik then paused for a moment. Having three people who are smarter than a 9 year old and a bunch of robots, work for him didn't sound like a bad idea. He grinned warmly, as if luring them into a trap.

"...fine. then let's explain it over a nice hot cup of lapsang souchong tea. Come inside." Robotnik said. The three shrugged and followed him inside.


	10. Chapter 10: Robotnik

Karmek, Wario, and Bowser all sat at a round metal table in front of Robotnik. He poured each of the men the Chinese tea with the long name I don't want to spell out again.

"So... My niece is pranking you, you say?"

"Yes! I'm surprised you didn't realize she was gone!" Bowser replied.

"Hmm... I find it fascinating yet enrrraging that she could be that stealthy, but no time for pondering! The only way we're gonna stop those pranks is by dragging her back to where she belongs!" Eggman said dramatically.

"But how? Bad enough she's workin' for crazy Mona instead of you!" Wario added.

"I'm a scientist with a bunch of inventions that can help you guys stop the two, including one that sends people back to their home dimensions. If I can just look over here..." Eggman walked away from the table and searched through a closet. He took out a teleportation ray and Karmek flinched once Eggman aimed it at him.

"Woah woah woah! Hold on! Don't test it out on me! I'm with Bowser! I raised him!" Karmek pleaded.

"Yeah! You can't just kill him on the spot!" Bowser roared.

"Worry not, my lizard friends. With this device, I can teleport you back to your dimensions. I could even teleport myself. And once we find my niece I can just move her here. So... It's the Mario dimension right? Which number? There's a lot." Eggman explained.

"Um... 026?" Karmek nervously said before getting shot at. He dissapeared into thin air, causing Wario and Bowser to jump back and scream.

"The hell, Robotnik?! You told me not to worry!" Bowser pulled Eggman up by his yellow collar.

"He's back in his dimension. Of course you shouldn't worry!" Eggman nervously laughed.

"Well then shoot me while you're at it! And Wario too!"

"If you insist. I'll bring my Eggbot with me too." Eggman said before shooting the two.

The boys teleported back to the front of the castle, where the koopalings were fighting Omlette and Mona. They were both in a giant mech that resembled a teddy bear.

Karmek also shot at the girls with his wizard wand.

"Umm... How much time passed since we were-a-gone?" Wario asked.

"I dunno! I just came here and happened to run into this mess!" Karmek yelled over the noise.

"Yeah! He appeared outta nowhere in the middle of our battle! Now help us out, dad!" Wendy screamed.

The other koopalings were in their clown cars blasting wand beams at the robot bear.

Mona looked at Wario and blushed. She opened the glass dome in order to talk to him.

"Oh hey, Wario! You like the metal teddy bear? Pretty great huh?! It took Omlette a long time to make I hope you're impressed~" Mona flirted.

"No! Quit trying to get me back! I just wanna spend time with these people!" Wario complained.

"Oh come oooon, cutie. Only a rich person like me can afford to work with a scientific genius like this girl."

"Awww... You're so nice!" Omlette smiled as she controlled the bear.


End file.
